To Rip the Wings of a Monarch
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: After a rebellion of her duties under her title as heir, Hinata Hyuga is scheduled to be assassinated within her noble clan. When the killing is stopped by her loved ones of the Aburame and Inuzuka clans, what will be the Hokage's decision to bring peace between the outrage left by the fighting families, and what good could possibly come out of it all? KibaHina. Mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ah, another chaptered fanfic. Lol. Hopefully I can actually finish this one...Ugh. XD**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch- Chapter One**

* * *

The skies glooming over Konohagakure were particularly dark on this day, coincidentally; the sun burning down behind the hilltops at a painfully slow heat as what could have been called a war of two noble clans and one not so noble waged in the Hokage's mansion.

A slaughter was to take place at the downfall of today, at the rise of dusk to end a life of twenty two years dutied to serving as the heir to one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. The Hyuga clan was to annihilate the female heritor of the Main House as punishment for refusal of an arranged marriage. Such a grand rebellion of morals and discipline could not be taken so lightly as just to break the sinning woman's ties to her royal blood. No. In _their_ eyes, such a shame falling upon the entire nobility of the Hyugas deserved a sentence for the Hime of equal magnitude; _death_.

In the sheer wit of luck, however, a twenty-two-year-old life lived in the hell of an obliged position in monarchy and the village's shinobi force, was saved; only, seconds too late to spare the inheritor's gift of blood heritance. In order for the clan to preserve the secrets of their respected Byakugan, an ocular kekkei genkai, it was permanently sealed away from the young heir's eyes before her scheduled death, which was prevented from being met.

Against all codes of nobles, all positions of supremacy over other clans, just what on earth could have motivated an interference of the Hyugas' plans?

Ironically…Twas the strength of the friendships Hinata Hyuga had formed amongst the villagers of Konohagakure, somehow shy bit by bit, person by person through her damned life's undefiable roles and duties; enough that the suspicions formed by her friends and loved ones from her odd behavior as of late arose enough for action to be taken, and by a clan as high in respect as the Hyugas- the Aburame clan. As if such a respectable position of blood wasn't enough to shake the Hyugas, the Aburames brought yet another clan to intervene; one nowhere _near _royalty, but damn beyond wildness and strength in all primal human nature, a clan known and mistaken to be brash savages and apparently ones insane or maybe just plain cherishing enough of Hinata to challenge the Hyugas- the Inuzuka clan.

"Shino, I'm seriously gonna _kill _those Hyuga fuckers if she goes blind!"

"Relax, Kiba…You're not killing anyone."

"And _you're_ not _stopping _me."

An argument ensued between two men leaping through the rainy forest's branches, much like old times when they were teens trying to find ways to peacefully work together on the same squad of shinobi.

"I won't _have _to. Hinata isn't going to go blind…I promise you."

"But the Byakugan-"

"That's just the Byakugan. Not her eyes, not her vision."

"…You sure?"

"…Just trust me, alright? As soon as we get her to your house, I'll go fetch a medic. I'll get Sakura Haruno…Hokage-Sama's old teammate."

"Yeah, I know. She's a good medic…Hopefully enough to heal any damage that's been done to Hinata from the seal."

Not many words were exchanged between the two men, and certainly the canine battle partner of the Inuzuka hadn't muttered much but a few whines for the unconscious Hinata in his master's arms, as the quiet Akamaru hadn't developed the ability for human speech yet; though, none of them had much of the whim to speak with the circumstances they were now faced with and the dilemma of a wounded Hinata. Despite the light waters refreshing the forest and perhaps even calming the light fever the Hyuga had been developing, nothing could lift the heavy air between the childhood friends; nor wash away their tensions, nor clear the anger in their clenched hearts.

"I just keep wondering, too…I wonder what ol' Naruto's gonna do to fix this whole fuckin' mess."

"He'll figure something good out between our clans, I'm sure. The most important thing now is getting Hinata to your house. You'll take care of her until I come back with Sakura?"

"You know it."


	2. Chapter 2

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch- Chapter Two**

* * *

A scream of anger that came from the Hokage's residence was believed to have been loud enough that all of Konohagakure could hear it if the villagers silenced themselves. At least, that was how it sounded to Kiba Inuzuka, as he sat by the edge of his bed and watched a familiarly pink-haired, female medic cast chakra over a blindfolded Hinata Hyuga's eyes.

Kiba turned and stared out the window to avoid seeing his childhood friend writhing and twisting in pain as she slept unconsciously. It was night already, he realized, having been watching Hinata closely for so long that he had been unable to keep up with the time.

"I can hear Naruto yelling…" He broke the silence, seeming to be speaking to himself more than anyone as he dropped his head forward and covered his ears. "God, I can hear everything they're saying in there…Everyone's shouting and arguing about this whole mess. Shit…Sometimes I wish I wasn't an Inuzuka, just so my senses wouldn't interfere with my functioning. It's a pain in the _ass_, man."

Sakura lifted her attention from Hinata to peek at both the man and the window, hearing absolutely nothing but the soft rain tapping against the glass, "can you really hear from that far away, Kiba?"

"That's nothing," he scoffed, glancing at her from beneath his angry eyebrows, which were hardly ever relaxed for the matter, "I can hear crickets chirping miles and miles away if I paid enough attention. I can smell exactly what everyone with Naruto right now ate all day and tell you every single ingredient used in their food. I can smell him sweating in there. His hormones are flaring his chakra flow is just short of spiking…Whatever's going on, he's really pissed off. But anyone would expect Naruto to get pissed about this whole Hyuga thing. We've all known Hinata for so damn long. We're all fuckin' pissed here."

"I agree…" Sakura sighed sadly, pressing her fingertips over Hinata's blindfold. It felt warm to the medic; not only that, but freshly wet…She'd been crying. If Sakura had any doubt, all she'd had to do was ask Kiba if he could smell the saline of the ex-heir's tears. After all…Rain water was cold, not hot like Hinata's eyes under the fabric or the rest of her in the dry clothes she'd been changed into by Sakura; they were Kiba's clothes, the best and only option they had for now. Lucky for Hinata, a crimson pajama shirt he'd given for Sakura to privately change her into fit the petite-framed Hyuga like a short dress, only being stretched tight by her noticeably large bust. His brown pajama bottoms were long enough on her to warm her feet, and if that wasn't enough, she had on a pair of socks he'd never used before- they were too small on him, but fine and roomy for her.

"Poor Hinata-Chan…" Sakura drew her brows in with dismay, a gleam of both pity and anger forming over her emerald-colored eyes, "her clan has always been so cruel to her, but this…This is an outrage. Don't they care about her, at least? She's such a fragile, sweet little person…I don't understand how anyone could hurt her and not feel any sort of guilt."

"Maybe they care a _bit_, but their damn pride is so important…" Kiba trailed off, walking himself up to the window for a distraction.

Taking note that the brunette just couldn't keep himself still, Sakura hasted to continue the conversation. She'd known Kiba since childhood, not very well but well enough to know he was quick-tempered and impatient, and apparently both were wearing thin by the fact that he was seeing Hinata in such conditions. Though, Sakura mentally thanked him for faking patience; he wasn't anything near a gentleman as a boy, nor a teen, she recalled.

"You know Hinata better than anyone, Kiba," the medic caught his attention once more, but not his solid gaze which seemed to be intense enough that Sakura could have sworn it was possible for his window to break, "has her clan always been like this towards her?"

Strangely enough, Kiba always seemed to damper himself down in the presence of Hinata. Perhaps because he knew a person as soft and fragile as her couldn't handle such a wild, rough beast? That might have played a role in his calmed attitude towards her, but it never quite did explain why he could be such a sweet, gentle, caring man to her and such a-…Well, to put things bluntly, such a fucking jackass with what might have been the rest of the world, aside from his family and Akamaru. The only thing that could explain Kiba's complete other side of character, at least in Sakura's mind, was that he closely cherished Hinata.

Then again, she doubted herself, the skeptical Sakura…He cherished a lot of other people as friends and was devoted to them despite his feral personality, but, he never quite treated anyone the way he treated Hinata. Sakura pondered upon the thought for a moment, until the tired rasp in Kiba's voice was cleared and his smooth, deep tenor returned, along with a sigh.

"Yeah…" He turned to face Sakura again, leaning his back against the gently drumming window. His eyes softened and brows relaxed when he crossed his broad arms over his wide chest, surprising Sakura a little. She could have sworn such a placid facial expression wasn't possible to be painted so softly over Kiba's face, contrasting the sharp, red fangs he had tattooed over his sun-kissed cheeks.

"Hinata's had a tough life," he explained, "her clan's only made it tougher. They've never treated her like a human. They only beat her into this mold of an heir to the best that they could, which still wasn't enough for them. In their eyes, Hinata's a failure…I don't get how, though. I mean, she's not the best fighter or the most willing to kill her opponent on the battlefield, but-…She's got so much determination to succeed and make everyone proud of her. That's what should count, the effort she makes, but-…Man. Her fuckin' clan doesn't give a shit; not when she doesn't meet their crazy expectations."

Sakura whined compassionately in response to the truths of the secretive Hyuga clan she'd just been exposed to, "poor Hinata…She doesn't deserve it. I hope Naruto figures out something good between the clans to settle all of this…"

"Naruto…" Kiba mumbled pensively, biting an elongated canine-tooth over his lip, "Nmmm…Yeah. Knowing him, he will. He most certainly will, that guy…"

* * *

**AN: Oh, Naruto...I can't WAIT to see what the hell you'll come up with! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Come on, Naruto! Don't disappoint us now! XD**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch- Chapter Three**

* * *

Another yell of anger was heard beyond the doors of the Hokage's conference room, blasting through the ears of the unfortunate people who had to be there in his fearsome presence; the Hyuga clan, Aburame clan, and Inuzuka clan.

"I don't _care_ that it's her duty as a Hyuga!" Naruto pounded his fists upon the table, shooting up out of his seat as nearly everyone jumped with both fright and alarm, "you can't just _force_ someone to get married, what are you people, _savages_?!"

The Hyugas bit their tongues and hung their heads, none daring nor foolish enough to speak against the Hokage.

"Not even the Inuzukas…" Naruto muttered to himself, walking away from his chair to the wall, where he stood and clutched the roots of his hair in anger and huffed, "you savages…You fucking _savages_…"

Already a person driven enraged about the unfairness and injustices of the world, Naruto was way past livid by the situation at hand. It didn't help his lack of any cool that he actually _knew_ Hinata _personally_. She was more than just a villager of Konohagakure and his country. She was someone Naruto held close to his heart, as one of the people he grew up with, and not just that, but a girl who had been in love with him through several years of her life before these days where she'd accepted that he only ever saw her as a friend.

"Okay, okay…Gotta calm down here…" He finally turned, his features soft; at least, when compared to how rough and feral he had become beforehand, "let's make this as easy as possible for everyone…I don't want to involve anyone I don't have to involve…I don't want to make this complicated either; for _anyone_. I have to keep Hinata's safety in mind, as well as peace for everyone in this room, even you cursed Hyugas."

Hiashi very much jolted at those words, but stopped himself short of balling his fist.

"Now…" Naruto caught that one, letting it slide for the sake of the importance of the matter at hand, "as for Hinata's safety, I don't want any of you Hyugas going anywhere _near_her after this. Since she's no longer a part of your clan, you lose the right to have any control of her. That's not all, though…I wanna make sure as much as possible that she'll be safe. That's why I want her to have protection. The protection offered by being a part of a clan; you mess with one, you mess with all. Since the Aburame clan is a noble clan, I can't interfere with that respectable kind of boundary and nor do I wanna…Like I said, I don't want to involve anyone I don't have to involve, and I want this to be as easy as I can make it be. That'd be a complicated way to settle things between all of your clans, anyway. Other than that, Hinata is no longer royal blood, meaning she can't be a part of another clan with a status like that unless they willingly welcome her, which is highly unlikely. Tsume…That's where the Inuzuka clan comes in."

Tsume's eyes widened upon the attention drawn to her name. As she stepped forth from her group of bewildered, curious family-members and canines, she couldn't help but feel her heart slowly sink as a million thoughts ran through her exhausted mind. The woman had an idea of where this was headed, and not that she didn't like Hinata as one of her son's absolute best friends, but she sure as hell wouldn't want to take an outsider into her clan so easily, being as stubborn as most the other Inuzukas in the room beside her.

"Bring forth the head of the Inuzukas." Naruto motioned to her, until the feral-looking woman gave him one last stare of questioning and proceeded to obey his order, not really having much of a choice of her own.

Tsume turned to face her clan and waited as the crowd of crimson-tattooed, fanged shinobi all seemed to divide in half by the turning of their heads, followed by the parting of their feet. The crowd somewhat split apart into two groups to reveal an elderly man with a cane who waited at the center, standing hunched by a hump of his back but a proud glare in his old, animalistic eyes. He waited by two silver and white aged wolves, one male one female, each marked with crimson tribal lines painted into the fur between their eyes. It must have been some sort of marking stating their statuses as leaders of the canine, Naruto figured just as the man before him was marked as leader of the human Inuzukas.

"Naruto-Sama…This is my father." Tsume glanced back at the Hokage before she came to assist the elder to present himself before the Hokage, leaving his wolves to be in the company of the other Inuzukas, "Ookami Inuzuka."

Naruto, despite his anger, showed the respect to smile and bow before the older man as Ookami returned the gesture; minus any movement from his tanned, wrinkled face. The Inuzuka elder was just as tattooed, if not more than his clan. Crimson tribal marks peeked from beneath the white and silver collar of his multi-layered kimono, along with thick scars from what may have been sets of animal claws and fangs. Even his bald head was adorned by several thick scars. The wild-looking man spoke not a word, but rather gave a sharp nod to the Hokage; nothing more, nothing less.

"I'll need to make a request, Ookami-Sama," Naruto proposed, "and with your conditions of course, so we can settle on an agreement between your rule and my own. I'm choosing your clan to take in Hinata as an Inuzuka."

Not a soul in the room wasn't shaken by what seemed like such a mad, insane request from Naruto, aside from the canines, who seemed to see it coming and remained calm, some wagging their tails and panting as their owners scratched them from time to time. Yet…Simultaneously, not a soul that personally knew the blonde man was surprised that he'd propose something that would appear to be so absolutely crazy…At least at first. Naruto had the fame of making shocking decisions upon the village, but with that also came everyone's trust and knowledge that no matter how mad his ideas always seemed, they'd always somehow work out in the end.

"I trust your people…And knowing Kiba Inuzuka, your grandson, I trust your people even _more_," Naruto smiled momentarily, "I just want to know what your conditions would be to accept Hinata as one of your own."

The elder slowly crossed his white brows at the Hokage upon hearing the name of his daughter's kin.

"Kiba…" He croaked quietly, drawing all eyes in the room over to him, without even having to demand for the attention, "my boy…Kiba…The pride of my clan…Always so brash and wild; a true Inuzuka, but a pain to me now, as he's dragged all of our people into this ordeal…All for one person. I'm not sure if I should be proud of my grandson for being such a loyal man to someone as cherished to him as Hinata, or if I should be angry for him interfering with the noble Hyugas and involving our family as well…He's never been much of a thinker, that boy; always acting on such _impulse_…"

Before Naruto could give his own thoughts on the feral man he'd known since childhood as Kiba Inuzuka, the head of this feral clan slowly turned his old, tattooed neck until he could face Hiashi. When he widened his eyes, Ookami had the same angry stare Kiba had always been known for amongst friends and fellow villagers; for a moment Naruto had even seen a flash of Kiba on the old man's face. The features were all present there from their elongated canine teeth to the strong, square jaw they had in common. It was eerie for Naruto, almost.

"And if the latter…" The elder growled, shaking with anger, his aged yet powerful claws curling over the top of his bone-carved cane, "I should be _enraged _that anyone could be as cruel and heartless as you sick, twisted people…"

"Father-"

"Not a word, Tsume," The man spoke over his daughter, striking her with silence without even having to take his eyes off of Hiashi's, "You might be of royal blood, but you people don't deserve such a title. You don't deserve to be called a clan. A clan isn't what you are…And for those of you who disagreed with this-…This command to annihilate your heir, I praise your hearts…But I disdain your lack of courage to defy your authority when you _knew_it couldn't and shouldn't have been obeyed."

Both Neji, Hinata's cousin, and her younger sister Hanabi glanced at each other and nodded solemnly, until the girl ran to him and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. By the shake of her shoulders and gasp of her lungs, Ookami knew he'd gotten his point across. The regret began to sink into those of the Hyugas who had known to open their mouths, but hadn't the bravery Hinata had to defy what they knew best to obey.

"I accept Hinata as an Inuzuka…" Ookami turned to face the Hokage once more, "With a heart like hers, she'll be a fine clan-member…She may not have the ferocity of an Inuzuka, nor the bloodthirstiness of a beast on the battlefield willing and eager to kill the enemy like the rest of us possess, but she has what I value most in my clan; a loyal, diehard heart…But of course, Hokage-Sama, you and I both know I cannot allow any outsiders into my family that easily."

Naruto nodded, urging for him to continue.

"As a person not born within our blood, and a person not belonging to _any_blood now, for the matter, she must be marked by one of us as Inuzuka territory," The elder continued, "by a bite to the neck of permanent scarification, she surrenders herself and all ownership of her being, submitting herself as sole property of whoever will bite her in a traditional claiming ceremony. Since this woman no longer has any ties to another clan, she will be powerless under these rules of initiation; there will be no outside conditions."

Naruto took a moment to process the fact that Hinata would be the opposite of what she was before, going from an heir of noble people to a less-than blood-born member of a clan which struck fear and disgust into many; the Inuzukas. Still, he himself knew that all the fear and disgust for a people not too many outsiders knew much about was just simple prejudice. Naruto knew the Inuzuka clan personally and had much respect for them, praising their beastly, fighting nature of animals as opposed to being repelled by it. He swore to himself then that if anyone gave him or Hinata a hard time for her being claimed by this clan of wild, feral people, Naruto would do anything in his power to protect her image and educate about theirs.

"Hinata will also don the facial symbols of my clan," The elder continued in his raw, yet steady voice, "as a long-going tradition of the Inuzukas, her mate will manually tattoo her cheeks to establish a permanent marking of her being one of us. Also, since she is an outsider, she will also have her left ring-finger tattooed with the appropriate markings, recognized by my clan as the markings of a stranger being accepted into my people. In return, she will manually tattoo her mate's matching finger, for it to be known that he is the taker and marker of an outsider as his mate."

"When you say mate…" Naruto crossed an arm over his chest, bringing a free hand to scratch his lightly stubbled chin, "you mean like…Partners? Like wife and husband? But Hinata would be escaping an arranged marriage to be forced into one again…"

"Not exactly," Ookami shook his head, "A mate is what people not associated with a clan closely related to the beasts of the world would recognize as husband and wife. Though, as I realize the logic of Hinata escaping a hell only to be in one again making no sense, I, nor any of my people, will force her and her mate to consummate the physical aspect of their partnership."

Naruto sighed with relief, letting himself show a smile of appreciation at the Inuzuka elder, "ah, that's great news, Ookami-Sama…So basically, the friendship between Kiba and Hinata doesn't have to face any changes they wouldn't want to have, is what you're saying, right?"

"Precisely," the man nodded, "I might find it ideal for them to consummate the partnership like all other mates, but-…We Inuzukas have more heart than we have pride. I won't let anyone have control nor interfere with whatever boundaries Hinata and Kiba agree upon to have between each other."

"Then it's settled!" Naruto rejoiced, clapping his hands together with a grin, "Hinata, as of now, will be legally known as Hinata Inuzuka. I'll get her paperwork and documents ready for the change. Meanwhile, you're all free to return to your homes, duties, sleep, wherever you may have been at this moment if it weren't for this mess…Oh, and Hiashi…"

Hiashi lifted his odd stare from the Inuzuka elder to Naruto, ceasing to scrunch his nose.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you and your clan…" Naruto squinted warningly, "you want to mess with Hinata, you're gonna have to go through me, the Inuzukas, and the Aburames. You got that?"

Hiashi sighed in response and gave a nod, providing Naruto with sufficient evidence that the terms between everyone in the room were understood…And hopefully would be practiced.

* * *

**AN: I wonder how Hinata and Kiba will feel about all of this? *sings* Narutooo, I sense some complications coming your waaay! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Apparently, if Naruto has pissed off anyone here, it's Kiba...**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch- Chapter Four**

* * *

Tsume Inuzuka's heart sunk at the look her son gave her upon the news she had just shared with him; the news of what exactly the Hokage settled between the Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuga clans to bring peace to the massacre that would have taken place had not Hinata's beloved friends intervened with her family's plans to slay her.

Kiba stood as still and strong as a rock, his eyes wide and his vertically slanted pupils rattling with shock, his jaw dropped, but without a single word for him utter. He stared at his worried mother before his unmoving posture in complete disbelief of what he had just heard.

"…and this way," The shaggy-haired, brunette woman forced herself to steadily continue her explanation of the Hokage's plans, "none of the Hyuga's will try to hurt Hinata, as she'd be an Inuzuka, and-…Well, your mate by our own clan's terminology, and your wife by the way other people will see it."

Kiba remained in what could have been described a frozen horror, not shifting even an inch. His normally tan skin was nearly pale at his face compared to the rest of him.

"Well…Don't just stand there!" His mother panicked at her his lack of response, taking a step forward to shake him, "say something, Ki-"

"How the fuck could you agree to this?!" Kiba finally spoke, and much to everyone's surprise and dismay, shoved his mother's hand off of him with anger and backed away from her.

Tsume stumbled backward a couple steps, but no one dared to intervene; not her daughter Hana, not the Inuzuka canines, and not Sakura Haruno, who could be seen peeking from Kiba's bedroom door as she had taken a short break from chakra-healing the wounded Hinata. Not even Akamaru gave more than just a low whine as he buried his snout under his paws in impending doom.

"Ma!" Kiba retaliated with disgust for the woman who had birthed him twenty-three years before, "are you kidding me now, Ma?! Are you _kidding _me, damn it?!"

Before Tsume could speak any further to explain herself and the situation, her son turned his back to her and walked away, dropping his head and bringing his hands to latch them into his dark, unruly hair.

"No…" His voice cracked under his breath, his fingers shaking with rage, "this can't be happening…This can't fucking be HAPPENING!"

**SLAM!**

Beyond anyone's expectations, much less their attempt to measure just how livid Kiba might have been becoming, he had suddenly smashed his fist through the wall of the living room, along with the rest of his arm, where his shoulder stopped short of breaking the rest of the dented, cracked wall into a huge gap where his body laid against.

That was Sakura's cue. She ran from the door at the first sign of what could have been a potential injury to Kiba, only to find his arm completely unharmed as he heaved it out the hole, causing the gap around it to finally form as pieces of the wall crumbled off by the force of his arm. It was a bad sign, Sakura recognized. A blow like that would have hurt anyone, even a little; unless padded by chakra. It was then that the medic realized Kiba was releasing chakra; that his emotions were interfering with his once-steady flow of energy.

This could have gone bad very quickly…But Sakura bit her tongue, knowing better than to try to calm down a raging Inuzuka. This was better left handled by his clan-members.

"I can't believe it…" Kiba whispered silently to himself, not bothering to wipe the debris from his arm and the rest of his clothes as he leaned himself against where the wall was whole and closed his eyes, "she just escaped a marriage only to be _forced_ into one _again_…And my fuckin' clan agrees to it…And now _I'm_ the one caught in the middle of it…As her _husband_."

"It's not the same, you twit" his mother answered from behind, surprising Sakura by her daringness to risk pissing off the hot-headed Kiba even _more_. Then Sakura figured this sort of thing must have happened a lot between the Inuzukas…She figured before she even spotted what seemed to be craters left in the Inuzuka household walls, which were smoothed shut with painted-over cement. Apparently, Kiba might have not been the only reckless beast in the house; and again, as usual, Sakura was dumbfounded by how he could be such a gentle giant around Hinata and not only that, but a great friend to have amongst the villagers, despite his personality of an asshole sometimes.

"I'm going to say it for the millionth time," Tsume continued, slowly walking towards where Kiba stood, "nothing is going to change between you and Hinata. This whole mating thing is just so she can be recognized as an Inuzuka and protected by you and the rest of us from the Hyugas."

Then, what happened next scared the wits out of _everyone_. Tsume slapped a hard hand across Kiba's face, whipping him the fuck around until he almost tripped over and was forced then to come into a mutual glare with her.

"and that's for earlier," she hissed at him, proud at the red palm-print she left across his tattooed cheek, "don't you ever put your hands on me like that again. I'll kill you."

Kiba kept sneering daggers at his mother between their simultaneous, low growling, but as stubborn as he might have been, he still loved and respected his mother, who might have been the only person in the Inuzuka clan wilder and crazier than he was. Eventually he softened his features and sighed, dropping his tensed shoulders and straightening his knees out of a defensive bend.

"…Sorry, Momma," he answered, bowing his head.

Sakura's jaw almost dropped at his display of humbleness, but when she saw Hana roll her eyes as she twirled her tied-back, brown hair and laugh quietly as the canines barked happily and wagged their tails, she realized this was yet another thing common in the Inuzuka household. Maybe there was more to Kiba than being just a cocky, aggressive, competitive prick as Naruto would describe his brunette frenemy when they were children. Maybe the truth was as Hinata would say, that it was all just Kiba's defense mechanism from being born in such a hardcore, feral family, and that beneath his mask of being a macho bastard he was a much sweeter, tenderer person.

Sakura smiled as she saw this coming true and as she recognized the nearly humorous, stark contrast of Kiba's conflicting personality traits.

"Hmm…" Tsume squinted suspiciously at her son as she nodded his apology into acceptation, taking a moment in her victory before turning in direction of his bedroom, "that girl…I don't want to be the one to explain to her. She'll freak out, especially after everything that's happened. Kiba, I think that job's for you…Considering you'll be her mate and all."

Kiba twitched violently at the word, scrunching his nose at Tsume when she turned to look at him.

"What?" She arched her high, plucked-thin brow, "don't give me that look! At least your mate is an attractive one. Hmph! Should be grateful."

"It's not that…" Kiba groaned, scratching the back of his head and biting a fang over his lip at the thought of Hinata being…Well…His _wife_, "nmm…She's one of my best friends. It's…_Awkward_. I mean, yeah, Hinata's fuckin' sexy, but still…I can't think of her like that without feeling dirty or guilty or whatever; she's too pure..."

Sakura's jaw dropped at the confession that seemed to be taken as light as the wind by the others in the room. Had they already known about Kiba's opinions? To Sakura, it sounded like something that would have been something secret, but by everyone's lack of a reaction, it seemed to be that Kiba had no problem with being honest about his thoughts on Hinata. Quite frankly…She _was _sexy.

Sakura shook away her recognition of Hinata, feeling more appalled by her seemingly lesbian thoughts than jealous of the indigo-haired woman's curvaceous, buxom figure, which she greatly envied.

"Well," Tsume huffed, planting her hands onto her strong hips, "maybe now that she'll be your _wife_, you might feel a little less guilty thinking of her like that, you pervert."

Kiba opened his mouth to speak, almost as if he were to argue that he'd never imagined innocent little Hinata in ways not so innocent, but his mother cut him off, knowing he probably didn't even catch himself subtly admit that he in fact _had_thought about Hinata in those ways.

"Come on…" The facially tattooed woman turned to Sakura, who then cleared her throat and patted down her medic's uniform to preserve the little bit of professionalism she had left after witnessing all of private family mess, "Sakura, is Hinata awake or sleeping, or what? What's her status right now?"

"Umm…Asleep." The jade-eyed woman mumbled, awkwardly blushing at the female before her, "I-I'll go try to wake her up for you guys, if she has enough strength."

* * *

**AN: Oh, as a few of you may know, Kiba's birthday is July 7th and Hinata's is December 27th, which is why Kiba is 23 here and Hinata is still 22. This fiction starts somewhere between their birthday months, maybe August-Septemberish. Not sure yet, but eventually I'll figure out a month.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch: Chapter Five**

* * *

How would he tell her? How would he tell Hinata that after saving her from the death she was punished to face for refusing a marriage arranged within her clan, she'd be alive to be forced into marriage _again_?

All of these thoughts and other raced through exhausted dizzy mind as he sat on his bed beside the sleeping Hinata; as he literally watched the time tick by past the night, into the wee early hours of a dark, drizzly November morning. A hundred times, he estimated, that he'd rehearsed how exactly he'd tell Hinata everything…Yet a hundred times, he'd found a hundred different ways to tell her; but not _one _that made it her fate sound any more acceptable than the devastating reality that it had come to be.

Then, the only thing to whisk Kiba out of his worrisome thoughts and bring him back to face the destiny he couldn't escape was a delicate cough that came from beside him.

"Hinata," He blurted upon instinct, whipping his head around to see her before his body followed in direction, "Hinata, can you hear me?"

Another cough came from the blindfolded woman, followed by another, before Kiba hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and propped her up. He wondered why there was such an uneasy apprehension now coursing through him as he touched her. Sure, it was to help her, and as her teammate through their childhood and teenage years, he'd touched Hinata many times; carried her, helped her limp, sparred with her as a training partner, treated her wounds, even shielded her from stronger opponents. Touching her by now should have been a relatively normal thing that wouldn't even require thought because they were both so used to making contact with each other, but-…For an unknown reason, Kiba felt horribly uncomfortable by the sensation of her warm, baby-soft skin; even guilty by the way it felt so pleasant to him.

Had she always felt so…So nice to the touch? Had she always, and had he never given it any thought before, because he was just so accustomed to her by now? Yet…At this very moment…It was like touching a stranger, for Kiba. He felt that cautious uncertainty that he could remember from back when he and Hinata were first introduced to each other as teammates; that question of to touch her or not to touch her, by the sheer fact that she was such a chaste, fearful female; much like some sort of adorable little bunny-rabbit that would go hopping away as soon as a slow approacher would even flinch near it.

However, Kiba knew he couldn't avoid contact with her. He knew it, and he realized it, just as he and Hinata had when they were young and forced to overcome the ice between them until the waters were warm and friendly.

"K-Kiba-Kun?" Hinata meekly choked out; her voice barely a raw whisper as she clung onto the crimson jonin-vest over his chest for support, "am I blind? I-I can't see…What happened? Am I alive?"

"Yeah, you're alive," Kiba pushed himself to speak clearly, attempting to ignore the fact that her tiny, fragile hands were patting themselves all over him in that sweet, gentle manner of hers. He knew it was to be somewhat expected by the fact that she couldn't see, and he berated himself mentally by feeling so uncomfortable by something so necessary and reactionary for her to do.

"Um…A lot happened, Hinata," he picked up her little hands, staring at the contrast between her milky-pale, soft skin and his calloused, scarred, tan flesh; it was something he never noticed quite before, being that he couldn't remember ever having to hold her hands and having the calm moment to observe her soft features, "your clan tried to assassinate you because of your refusal to get married to someone of your family…You remember that part?"

Hinata's thin, dark brows could be seen furrowing beneath the damp rags of her blindfold. By the quiver of her lips then, Kiba knew it was obvious that she could indeed remember the horror that she lived through.

"Yeah, well-…Me and Shino and our clans intervened," he continued, "we got there and stopped them just around the time they were about to uh…To kill you. They'd just finished sealing away your Byakugan."

"Oh God, a-am I blind?!"

"No, you're not blind. You just have a blindfold on to rest your eyes. Sakura healed any damage done to them, so don't worry about going blind."

Hinata took her hands back from Kiba to touch her face, gently padding her fingers over her eyes with caution. She stopped short of really feeling for herself what had been done to her, making it clear to Kiba that there was still pain, despite that Sakura had healed her. Still, the curious ex-Hyuga proceeded to softly pat herself down from her eyes, to her jaw, her neck, until she eventually came lower to realize she wasn't in her own clothes, nor sitting on a hospital bed. No, because the blankets were too plush and the mattress too soft; and probably too big to be one of a hospital, considering that Kiba sat upon it too, beside her. Hinata made the mental note that she was in a bedroom; and if it were Kiba here with her…It had to be his.

"I'm in your room?" She questioned, spreading her hands over and all around the fluffy blankets until she bumped into Kiba's knees and grasped them gently. Hinata started to pat up his legs and to his chest again, until she reached his face and started running her fingers through his hair, just to make sure it was really him.

Both the gesture and sensation of getting his hair played with caused Kiba to instinctively laugh, gaining a smile from Hinata. Just by that alone, his awkwardness melted away from seeing that she was truly okay. However…Instead of it returning upon him remembering that he had some issues to explain to her, it was replaced by a deep fear and sinking feeling of his heart; a twisting in his empty gut.

"Hina, there's some stuff I gotta tell you." He casually eased her hands away, "um…Y'know, a lot happened because of all of this. Our clans met with Naruto to figure out some kind of peace between all of us, 'cause the Inuzukas and Aburames were practically ready to attack the Hyugas for what they tried to do to you, and that kinda thing can't be happening in the village. Not just that, but…Naruto took note that there was a high chance of you still being hunted down by the Hyugas if you were on your own, without a clan to belong to. Since the Aburame clan is noble like the Hyugas, they couldn't just 'take you in', so the next option was _my _clan."

Hinata grinned with elation at that, but only for a moment, "are you saying I'm going to be an Inuzuka? But-…Kiba-Kun, why do you sound so upset? Isn't this…_Good_? I mean, I'll be safe, a-and-…We're best friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course," he reassured her, giving her a quick rub on the knee, "but Hina, you know my people are-…Well, _different_. We're not just a family of regular shinobi or whatever…We're a family closely related to the canine beasts of the world; wolves, dogs, coyotes, all of that. Because of that, our clan's always had these weird traditions of tattooing our faces with red fangs, some other tattoos for the clan-members who choose to have them, and we fight on the battlefield with one or more canine partner. What I'm getting at is that our clan is pretty strict on tradition because of our history."

"…Oh, u-um…Do I have to have my face tattooed?" Hinata tilted her head, "I mean, if that's what it takes to belong to a clan and have my life protected, it's a small price to pay…I don't mind, Kiba-Kun."

"It's not just the tattoos," Kiba sighed, "the leader of the Inuzukas, my grandpa, made an agreement with Naruto to have you as a part of our clan. You can't just _be_ an Inuzuka; and we can't just take you in like some random stranger…You have to _become_ an Inuzuka; we have to _make _you one."

Hinata's dark, thin brows could be seen slowly knitting themselves in confusion to hide under her blindfold.

"But my grandpa promised," Kiba forced himself to be brave as usual when he continued, needing a different sort of courage to brace both him and Hinata with as he clenched his fists for a bit of mental strength, "nothing has to change between you and me, Hinata. We'll still always be friends…_Just friends_. I want you to understand that even with what has to happen, I'll never lay a hand on you in a harmful way or in a way that you don't want me to."

"Um…O-okay, but-"

"Repeat what I said. I wanna make sure that you take it to heart."

"Nothing will change between us, we'll still be friends, and you'll never touch me in unless I want you to…But…What does that mean? What has to happen? You said-…"

"What has to happen is that," Kiba gulped, shutting his eyes for a moment as he grasped the thought of their future with full courage, "you and I have to get married under Inuzuka tradition."

* * *

**AN: Don't kill me for the cliffhanger, lol XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: KibaHina angst here. My first time writing any sort of real conflict of emotions between these two...Ouchie. XD**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch- Chapter Six**

* * *

By the straight stretch of Hinata's lips and the quiver they began to give, Kiba knew this was going to be much harder of a heart-to-heart he was prepared to give. However; how could anyone prepare to console someone in the situation both he and Hinata were entangled together into, now? The answer to that was easy. _No _one could.

"W-w-why?" Hinata whimpered out through biting her lower lip. She furrowed her brows deeper behind the rags used to protect her eyes, and had done so in anger, confusion; it was a look that not only struck worry into Kiba, but pain, as he had never been the reason for Hinata's suffering. Though, he knew…Under these circumstances, he would be the target of her agony, despite the fact that he had nothing to do with the order they'd have to obey, and no way to outrun their conjoined fate.

"H-how could-…!" Hinata sobbed out, clutching her chest over the crimson shirt she had been clothed into at his house, "Kiba-Kun…I-I don't understand! H-how…I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry," he gripped his knees, resisting the temptation to take her hands into his and squeeze them for reassurance; to beg for her forgiveness over the tragedy he had no guilt in committing, "Hinata, I'm so fucking sorry…Please don't hate me, I have nothing to do with this! Please…"

Much to Kiba's dismay, it appeared that understand was _far _from Hinata's heart and mind right now. No. Not with the way she hung and slowly shook her head at him, dismissing his words as if they were nothing but lies.

"No no no…!" She heaved a shaky gasp, beginning to rock herself back and forth lightly, "this can't be h-happening! I-I was almost killed for refusing to marry…A-and I would have rather _died_ than m-marry someone whom I d-didn't wish t-to love…B-bu now that I'm alive…I-I'm right back where I started! Right back t-to marrying someone by _force_!"

"It's different!" Kiba desperately argued, reaching out to her for a moment, but stopping short of touching her when he remembered his promise to her that he wouldn't, "Hinata-Chan, you don't have to love me, damn it, okay? This marriage is just a title for you to be a part of my clan; so we can protect you. So _I_ can protect you. It's not a real marriage. There's no love involved; no love, no sex, _nothing_. We're not even gonna sleep in the same bed! I'll sleep on the floor for you until I get the money to buy another bed. You can take my bed with Akamaru, for now…Okay? I'll do anything it takes to-"

"That's not the point!" Hinata yelled over him, shocking Kiba to the core, "I can never make a family, now…I can never grow old with someone I love. I can never…Live the life I always w-wanted to live. I'll have to…Give all of that up; to a life of a-…A fake marriage. I'll be living my dream as _pretend_. This marriage is a slap in the face to all I-I've ever wanted…"

Kiba clenched his jaw as he braced for the impact that came to his chest; a cold, hard stab right to his heart, at least by what it felt like to hear such brutal but honest words from Hinata. They made him feel like…Like some sort of beast that couldn't be loved; a beast that was a nightmare to live a life with. Was he really so repugnant? Were all of these years Hinata spent as such a near and dear friend to him all in vain? Was _this_ how she _really _felt about him?

"This life isn't one worth living…" Hinata stopped rocking herself, slowly and shakily wrapping her arms around her little, busty frame, as if for searching for warmth in the cold presence she felt within herself, "I don't even know what to d-do now, Kiba-Kun…I don't even want to live right n-now."

That was…

…

…

…

…A low blow, considering that Kiba had taken part in saving her life; but for nothing, according to Hiata? Yet even with the pain that continued to drive deeper into him, digging harder at his heart, he bit his tongue and forced himself to allow her to vent. He allowed her to hurt him if it meant she'd be helping herself heal this way. Besides…Kiba was stronger than Hinata, he told himself; he could handle such an agonizing wound, but she couldn't. It was part of the reason he'd always preferred to hurt himself protecting her.

"I know…" He whispered silently, taking a deep breath as he got off of the bed, gentle not to disturb her, "sucks that now you can never marry someone you love and start a family one day, huh? Cuz I can't anymore either."

By the look on Hinata's face then, by the way her lips parted, the way her brows relaxed for a moment before shooting up with realization at an unnoticed fact, Kiba knew he had gotten his point across and burst a gaping hole into her logic, if not destroyed her one-way perspective of thought completely.

"Akamaru goes to sleep late, so don't bother waiting for him," he gladly took away her chance of speaking, then, turning his back, "I'll be sleeping on the floor, so careful not to trip over me if you decide to get out of bed. Wake me up any time you need to go to the bathroom or drink water. Good night."

Without another word, nor an ounce of feeling showing in his stiffened voice at his verbal parting from Hinata, Kiba left to the closet where he pulled out a couple old, ripped blankets and a lumpy pillow for himself. The floor was cold and hard, unlike his warm, comfy bed, but the man kept his mouth shut and simply shook his head at Hinata in disappointment, knowing she wouldn't see, thinking she wouldn't care if she did.

Hinata returned to grabbing her chest then, but this time…She felt a different sort of pain eating away at her insides. _Remorse_.

* * *

**AN: Well being it my first time I make angst between these sexy lovebirds, I hope I did an alright job. Reviews thanked and appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, I hope Hinata's part is more understood in this chapter, haha. Time to make up, you sexy lovebirds.**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch- Chapter Seven**

* * *

Kiba had been inching away from cutting himself as he diced a fresh onion over a wooden board, being that he could hardly focus on the task at hand with Hinata there in the kitchen with him. As if that alone didn't create enough heavy air for him, it didn't help that they'd been practically silent with each other for the past couple days, saying nothing but whatever they deemed necessary. Kiba hadn't gotten much sleep at all these past nights, but Hinata had gotten even less, staying up tossing and turning in his bed as her guilt kept her awake, eating at her bit by bit until finally, this morning, she couldn't handle the pain anymore. She had to talk to him. She had to talk to Kiba.

"Kiba-Kun…" She called from the table, hanging her head as she blindly toyed with the teaspoon in her hand and waited for breakfast to be made.

The man didn't turn from his cooking. Instead he merely raised an eyebrow in less-than-enthusiastic question, not very pleased at all to hear her normally pleasant voice, "what?"

"…We need to talk…"

"…I'm cooking," he made an excuse, blowing her off.

Hinata gulped down her fear of being assertive, but she strengthened her voice either way and lifted her head, frowning behind the rags that covered her eyes, "I-I don't care. I-I want to talk to you, a-and I want to right now."

Despite her hesitant stutter, it was clear to Kiba that she was determined to get something across to him. Whatever it was, Kiba honestly couldn't say he didn't care, because deep down, as upset as he was with Hinata, he gave a little bit more than a friendly shit, being that they'd be starting the Inuzuka traditions for their marriage that very weekend.

Kiba sighed loudly and rolled his eyes as he set the knife down and lowered the stove's several several notches before turning to see Hinata. He hung his head to the side and sighed again, closing his eyes as he stood there for a moment to gather his courage and strike up his iron-guard to protect his sentiments, which were quite wounded in the very least terms.

"Fine," He muttered monotonously, practically dragging himself to the chair across the table from where Hinata sat. Kiba yanked it noisily across the tiled floors, satisfied at the way it made her cringe before he plopped into his seat and dropped his elbows onto the wooden table.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow and slumped forward, despite the fact that Hinata wouldn't see just how annoyed he looked right now.

Hinata swallowed again, pulling her hands in closer to her to increase the distance separating her from Kiba. She bit her lip and halted her breath, feeling an overwhelming worry crawl up her spine as she literally just sat there in the silence of the kitchen's ticking clock and Kiba's tapping fingers, contemplating on how exactly to word herself.

"I-I-…Um…" She peeped out, knowing Kiba's honed senses could pick up even the faintest of her whispers if she failed to speak, "I know you're really upset with me for the things I said that night, a-and, I don't blame you…I know what I said was horrible…B-but-…Please know that I didn't mean any of it, Kiba-Kun. After everything that had happened with my clan, and after almost being _killed_, I was just so, so horrified with myself With-…Letting things even get that far. I thought I could at least fulfill my dream of raising a family one day, but I thought that without realizing that I let my clan push me too far for me to ever live freely…"

"Okay…I'm listening…" Kiba softened his features a bit, but didn't lower his guard for her quite yet.

"I felt like dying," Hinata silently confessed, bringing her hands to her chest as she hung her head once more, "I felt like-…My life wasn't worth living because when I was there, having my Byakugan sealed away, literally preparing myself to die, I-I realized-…I realized that I had been living my entire life for my clan, and not for myself. My clan is worthless…So I told myself that that meant my life was worthless as well. That _I _was worthless…"

Kiba would have argued with her that she wasn't, but by the lead of her conversation, he knew she wanted to explain herself on her own, so he respected her unspoken wish by remaining silent and letting her continue.

"Everything I'd lived for had gone to complete waste," She continued, quivering at the lip when she raised her head for Kiba to see the dampness forming at the rags covering her eyes, "I_wanted _to die because of that! I-I was so prepared to die…That's why-…That's why I said the things I said. To prepare oneself for death and then be given life again isn't as easy as it sounds, Kiba-Kun…But please…Forgive me, even if my life is absolutely pathetic, I-I couldn't have been so ungrateful towards you, your clan, Shino, and the Aburames for making an effort to save me. Thank you…Even if rescuing me was in vain, I still thank you for going out of your way for me…"

Kiba clenched his jaw in the effort to keep his mouth shut with the growing urge he felt to berate Hinata for being so cruel to herself.

"I never meant to hurt you…_E-ever_!" Hinata cried, desperately trying to keep her voice steady as her hands gripped hard at her chest, "Please, I-I'm sorry, Kiba-Kun, I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't care about you, I-I swear I do! You're my best friend, I'm begging you to understand where I was coming from that night; I didn't mean to sound like such a-…Such an unappreciative piece of crap; I really appreciate you. You're one of the few things in my life that have ever made me truly happy. A-and…Even if I can't fall in love with someone anymore, and marry them, and have children with them, at least I'm marrying someone that I deeply cherish; and someone that makes me happy...And makes me laugh…And protects me and will keep protecting me. I should have thought about that instead of only s-seeing that my dream was crushed. Kiba-Kun…I'm sorry that you won't be able to grow old with a woman you love and have kids with her. I should have seen your part too; not just mine…"

"Nah, I get you…" Kiba buried his forehead into his palm, scratching his scalp as his features drooped with regret, "I know; I thought about all of that through that night; I realized where you were coming from, then…It just hurt like hell to think that maybe you didn't really care about me as much as I thought you did."

"I do." Hinata reached out, surprising Kiba out of his wits when she quickly made a search for his hands and grasped them strongly within her small, fragile fingers, "I swear that I do. I made everything sound horrible that night, but I worded my feelings all wrong. Kiba-Kun, I care about you more than anything. You're the closest person I have in my heart…I swear."

Kiba glanced back down at their clasped hands with wide eyes, shocked that he had found both himself and Hinata in this position again. He remembered how the first time he had noticed the contrast between her pale skin and his tan color and the way her hands were so small and delicate while his were large and virile. Kiba remembered too the strange fondness her touch made him feel; how much her genuine affection for him poured into his soul just by such a simple gesture of holding his hands the way she held them.

"O-okay, I believe you," Kiba tensed slightly, not knowing what to do but to study his reaction and reevaluate his sentiments as he entered a whole new, unexplored world of thought, "I get it, Hina…But-…C'mon, you can't be so hard on yourself either. You're not worthless and neither is your life. If you didn't like the life you lived before, here's your chance to start brand new. You got another chance at life, kinda…This is like your chance to live your life the way you wanna. No one's gonna hold you back, now. You don't gotta follow some shitty noble clan's rules of being an heir."

Hinata raised her eyebrows slightly when she came to that realization.

Kiba smiled at her reaction and squeezed her hands, "hey…That's right! You're not an heir anymore! Hinata, the Hyuga's might have made you live your life the way they wanted you to, but now, you lead your life. You own your life and yourself. You're no longer the monarch of some bastardized, fucked up clan…Hell, maybe they thought that by doing this they'd be ripping your wings off, but they never gave you any freedom to begin with. Those wings…They were just for show; just your title as an heir; the mold they beat you into for themselves. Now you're free of that…You're _free_."

Upon the comprehension of Kiba's strange paradox of butterflies, Hinata shot up from her seat with a grin and ran around the table to Kiba, where he stood, unknowingly to himself allowing her the chance to throw her arms around him.

"So then…That means, I'm allowed to do things like-…Like hug my male friends, r-right, Kiba-Kun?" She tightened her embrace, indulging in the blossoming of glee and warmth she felt within her chest.

For a moment Kiba kept his own arms away from Hinata in a panicked reflex of his knowledge, but at the point she made, he soon learned to relax and more; he taught himself the feeling of what it was like to hug Hinata Hyuga, one of his best friends he'd known for over a decade, who ironically, had never been allowed to hold him or be held by him.

"Exactly," Kiba smiled wide, relishing in the sensation of her body-heat mixing with his, the intoxicatingly sweet smell of Hinata becoming his only breath as he brought her close and embraced her tight against his chest, "that, and your husband, too…_Wifey_."

Hinata laughed at the joke she knew to be completely true, and this time, it wasn't as bad as she had thought before. No. This time…This time it was actually kind of nice.

* * *

**AN: Some fluff to make up for the angst in the last chapter, lol. I hope everyone understood where Hinata was coming from. We all say things we don't mean when we're horribly upset sometimes, you know?**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch: Chapter Eight**

* * *

Hinata winced slightly as a row of needles pricked repeatedly into her right cheek, as gentle as Kiba would allow himself to tap a long stick in his hand with another stick. These simple instruments were like a hammering tool, almost; used for years and years in his clan to practice the art of tattooing. On one of the wooden sticks was an end fitted with a short and thin row of hand-sharpened needles, while the other stick was used to lightly tap the other to tattoo the flesh beneath. This was Kiba's first time using the technique on a person's face; as such an intimate task was only allowed to be performed on the practitioner's self, siblings, parents, or children. He figured it would have been an easy task considering how bold and clean the tattoo of kanji symbols wrapped around his left ring finger came out by Hinata's doing, but hell, so far this was proving to be a nerve-wracking job of both effort and precision.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be as gentle as possible here…" he muttered under his breath, deeply concentrated in getting the angles of Hinata's tattoos crisp and sharp. It wasn't that Kiba had a bad hand or anything, but he shook and he quivered and he sweated like a wreck, too worried about harming Hinata to allow his work to flow freely.

"It's okay…" Hinata sighed, careful to keep her face as still as she could. No longer blindfolded for optical rest and with perfectly chakra-healed eyes, she stared up at Kiba, completely serene as she lay over the toweled floor, taking this entire time to gaze at his face, knowing he was too focused to even realize she had been closely watching him. Hinata took the opportunity to observe the man who would shortly be her mate, her husband; no longer her best friend. Never having this sort of moment to herself before, she noticed things about Kiba that the lack of unhurried solitary time had prevented her from noticing in the past. She found little things about him that were new to her despite that she'd known him for over a decade; from the small scar of what could have been a kunai under his chin, another near his right eye, to a light stubble of hair under his strong, square jaw he had missed while shaving this morning, and the way a corner of his tense lips would rise just a tad higher than the other when he was concentrating.

Hinata chuckled a little at the last part as she caught a glimmer of his upper canines that would peek out from beneath his upper lip, then realizing, she had unintentionally made him smile when he stopped tattooing her cheek.

"What's so funny?" He gave that familiarly warm grin of his, taking that moment to wipe the excess crimson ink from her face.

"Nothing," Hinata pursed her smile away, remembering not to move again, "I-I'm okay."

Kiba took another look at her with a suspiciously raised brow and smirk before he shrugged away his curiosity, and continued tattooing her face, "alright, if you say so."

Hinata resumed to playing a mental game of I-spy with her subject being her soon-to-be husband's face, but this was cut short by Kiba as he spoke up again.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but these actually look kinda cute on you," he commented.

Hinata resisted the urge to smile at the first thought that came to her mind: Kiba probably being cocky about his own work, as he usually was about everything he'd do.

"Admiring your job well-done?" She joked,

"Nah, not really," He chuckled, dipping the needled end of the stick into a bowl of crimson ink beside his lap, "I was just sayin' they look cute on you, but now that you mention it, I _am_ doing an awesome job for my first time, heh."

Hinata finally cracked a smile at him then, but not for long. It was wiped clean off her face the moment she caught sight of just how pronounced his elongated canine teeth were, remembering that the Inuzuka mating ceremony called for Kiba having to dig into her neck with those two of four fangs that stood proud and straight amongst the rest of his human teeth.

"Hinata?" He stole her attention again, putting his tools away at what he found to be Hinata growing progressively pale, "you okay? You don't look so good…"

"A-ah-…" She stumbled over her speech, feeling goose bumps overtake her flesh the more she stared at his mouth and the more her head began to lighten into dizziness, "Kiba-Kun…Does it hurt too much? W-will I bleed a lot? Please be gentle with me…You _will_ try to be gentle, won't you?"

"…Huh? Uhh…Hinata, um-…" Kiba just sort of stared at her in a peculiar, almost nervous manner, "what are you talking about? I thought you didn't wanna have sex."

"O-oh, no! No no, n-no, I-I'm sorry, not that, u-u-um…!" Hinata whimpered with embarrassment, shutting her eyes away from him and waving her hands before her the moment she realized she had unintentionally made her questions sound like they were about being intimate, "oh, I made it sound wrong; I-I-I'm sorry, I was talking about you biting me for the mating ceremony…"

"…Oh," was all Kiba could mutter, not really feeling the relief he expected to feel upon Hinata clearing up the confusion, "uhh…Oh yeah, that…Yeah. The biting…Almost forgot. Well, yeah, I mean, it does hurt; in fact, it'd be just like getting bit by a dog or a wolf or anything else with my kind of teeth and I'll have to bite you hard enough to penetrate your skin."

Hinata went pale and wide-eyed again, "K-Kiba-Kun-…"

"Hey, relax," Kiba waved a hand before her face and smiled, "I'm one of the highest ranked shinobi in all of the Fire Country when it comes to speed, remember? When I bite you, you won't even have the time to prepare for it, so it'll be lightning-quick, I promise."

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive, don't you trust me?"

At that, Hinata's muscles learned to relax, allowing her lips to melt into the sweet relaxation brought on by her knowledge of exactly who Kiba was; her best friend, the man she knew better than any other.

"Yes…" She shut her eyes under his hands, letting him continue tattooing her once again, "you'll be gentle, right?"

"Yup," Kiba answered, "just like I always am with you."

"And the blood?"

"Yeah, there's gonna be some blood, but it's not like I'm gonna miss the right spot and accidentally puncture your jugular vein or anything. Plus, the blood is important for the mating ritual."

"It is? How?"

"It'll stain the white kimonos we'll both be wearing for the ceremony tomorrow evening," Kiba explained, "that's why they're white, anyway; specifically to be stained with blood. It's to honor the person being bitten and claimed into Inuzuka territory and to honor the Inuzuka biting the new member of the clan. Sounds kinda grotesque, but hey, the tradition's been in my clan for centuries."

It did sound 'kinda grotesque' to Hinata, but she was able to see the romantic aspect behind the ritual. To be stained by the blood of one being both physically and spiritually claimed as another's property, being scarred by the exchange of ownership for the protection of a man and his family, although grisly was somewhat of a passionate display of loyalty and love as Hinata thought about it more and more.

"That's awfully deep," Hinata sighed softly, warmly against his fingertips as she looked up at him with pallid lilac eyes from beneath her thick, dark lashes, stealing his attention completely, nearly his breath as well, "the Hyugas never had any traditions like that; they only had hateful ones, like starting the branch family, branding their foreheads, other awful things like that. You're lucky to be born of pure Inuzuka heritage, Kiba-Kun; I wish I could have been born with the pride of a more loving family."

"Then be glad you're a part of _us_, now," Kiba grinned, flashing his ring-finger before Hinata. His tan skin had a band of red, swollen flesh that had been freshly tattooed by her with the kanji signifying that he was the claimer of a non-Inuzuka into his clan. He was proud to wear it; but even prouder now was Hinata, who newly belonged to Kiba and his family, and would soon wear her own set of kanji around her ring-finger that he'd tattoo himself as soon as he finished with her face.

"I am," she smiled sweetly, "thank you, Kiba-Kun…For everything."

"Yeah, no prob. Oh, and Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"You can stop calling me that, now," he laughed heartedly, "I get that you've always been taught to put the appropriate suffixes after everyone's names as a sign of respect, and I know that I've been asking you to drop that from my name ever since we met as kids, but do you think that now you can actually do that for me? We're gonna be mates; husband and wife. I think that's enough to make you to just call me by my name alone, right?"

"Oh, you're right," Hinata giggled, raising a fist over her shy mouth as she blushed beneath her swollen tattoos, "I guess I could, it'd be appropriate to call you by just 'Kiba' now, anyway…Kiba. Hmm…It'll take some time for me to get used to that, but I'll work on it."

"Thanks."

"You're quite welcome."

Kiba grinned at the new sound of his name coming from Hinata's mouth. He liked what he'd heard. He liked it a lot.

* * *

**AN: Oh, Kiba...Always have to think about sex, _don't_ you? ;) YOU HORNDOG, GTFO! . XD**

**Reviews appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Mating ceremony...Hope you guys like this chapter and get prepared for the cutesy fluff in the next, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch: Chapter Nine**

* * *

Today had been quite the long day for Hinata since morning, but in the good sense at the very least. She'd been woken up with breakfast in bed made by Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother, who prepared a dish of eggs, sausages, bacon, and biscuits with a tall glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice for her soon-to-be daughter-in-law on a fancy platter. There were even roses there for Hinata; a white one from Tsume, a pink one from Hana, and a bouquet of red roses wrapped in lace at the stems from Kiba. The only difference was that Hinata recognized both roses from Tsume and Hana to be from the Inuzuka household's flower garden while the ones from Kiba were much larger and rich in color, seeming expensive, even. They were definitely store-bought, unlike the note they came with, covered in Kiba's messy but still somewhat-legible handwriting.

**"Good morning, Hinata,**

**Well, at least I _hope _this is a good morning for you. I know you're not marrying someone you're in love with, and I know that this is happening today, but I also hope that you remember everything I promised you since the very start of all of this becoming a reality that hopefully we can both fight through for the sake of our friendship. I swear I'm going to be the best husband ever for you, okay? I know this marriage is platonic but I still want to do stuff or you that other husbands do for their wives; I still want to cook your food every day and buy you presents and all of that non-sexy stuff. Anyway, I hope that even with the fact that you're marrying me you can still have a relatively good day and we can have a good life and future together. I love you, as a friend.**

**-Kiba**

**P.S. sorry I woke you up last night from laughing but you made a little bubble-fart in the middle of your sleep and I just thought it was really funny and I couldn't shut myself up :)"**

-That's what the note for Hinata had read, and though initially the last part made the woman wail into Kiba's pillow with misery and embarrassment, in the end, she couldn't decide what was funnier; what Kiba had described as her 'bubble-fart', or the fact that he was blunt and unashamed enough to even mention it to her and turn it into a joke. Well, whichever it was, Hinata was just thankful that he hadn't the sort of reaction he would to Naruto farting on missions when they were teenagers.

After Hinata had her breakfast in solitude as an equally Kiba-less Akamaru had his own set of food in the kitchen with the rest of Kiba's family, the bride-to-be snuck into the bathroom to take care of her morning necessities, despite Tsume's warning not to do anything more than brush her teeth and wash her face. Luckily, before Hinata could tip-toe into the shower she'd finally gotten used to being naked in and not in a two-piece bathing suit, Tsume had nearly broken the door down to whisk away the nude –and mortifyingly sobbing woman- into some clothes to drag her out into a carriage with two wolves instead of horses that awaited her outside the house.

With the destination still relatively unknown and some tissues in her hand, Hinata had rode in her carriage with Akamaru, Tsume, and Hana; all of which were fancifully dressed and Akamaru sporting some tribal crimson powder painted into his white fur, but Hinata in some clothes that were barely more than a jacket and pants and pair of sandals. However, after the mystery of riding in that carriage for a couple hours, Hinata had woken up to a yelling Tsume and snickering Hana trying to calm down her Inuzuka mother, to then be personally escorted to what seemed to be a large old building rented for ceremonies such as marriages.

It was at the building that Hinata discovered why she was ordered not to bathe and why she was so roughly dressed while the other women looked so tastefully clad in their pastel-colored kimonos and tribal paints and jewelry adorning their bodies. A couple of Inuzuka females Hinata had never met before greeted her at the door and immediately took her to a private room, where she was left alone to a large tub of bubbly water and rose-petals. Hell, there were even candles and incense to light her way, as the windows had been curtained to absolute darkness. It was the most romantic, sensual thing Hinata ever seen; though, she knew this place was meant only for the bride by the way the walls here were painted a light, pearly pink. However, that didn't stop Hinata from realizing the obvious fact that this women's-only bath was not only designed to relax and pamper the bride, but to arouse feelings of passion and intimacy within her concerning her husband-to-be. Useless, Hinata thought; her ardor for a man going to complete waste, as she stubbornly refused to think of Kiba as anything more than a friend.

Despite the well-known facts, though, Hinata couldn't help but recognize several thoughts of lustful fantasies about Kiba pushing past the barriers of her mind. Normal, she figured, considering the environment and situation and all she was innocently caught in, just as normal as her desperate attempts to ignore such immoral thoughts about the man she recognized as her closest friend.

After Hinata had practically fell asleep in her physically relaxing yet mentally exciting bath of bubbles, rose-petals and aroma-therapy, the same two Inuzuka women had come to gently coax her back into consciousness, where they helped her into a luxurious robe and slippers before walking her to her next room.

Even more relaxation lavished over Hinata as she was laid down on a cushioned table and massaged with warm oil by the two women. Yet, as a counter-effect, even more arousal bombarded her senses by the firm kneading of her muscles. It didn't help Hinata much at all that she kept reminding herself not to think about Kiba at times like these where her senses burned with a fiery need, which in turn caused the woman even more pestering as her efforts to ignore the thought of Kiba only did the very opposite; her futile attempts to block him from her fluttering mind brought on the very kind of images Hinata scolded herself to cease imagining, and a whole seismic wave of them.

"S-stop!" She finally snapped, shuddering at the heat her thoughts burned throughout her goose bump-covered body, "I-I'm sorry, I'd rather stop, now…Thank you…"

Much to Hinata's happiness and the women's confusion, the massaging had ceased, leaving the cells in Hinata's body to slowly come back down from heaven on their own, while her mind remained in a hell of misunderstanding and denial, scavenging for reasons why she'd been thinking such strange thoughts about Kiba. I mean, sure he was handsome, Hinata couldn't possibly deny him that, but it was such an odd behavior of her to be thinking such immoral, adulterated thoughts about him, no matter how delicious and addicting the sizzling heat between her thighs she brought upon herself felt.

Again, Hinata persisted that this was all standard and expectable, reminding herself that her environment and situation were the causes for it all and that she couldn't deny that Kiba was a hot piece of ass-…Err, a handsome man.

Despite all the awkwardness her messy little mind had caused her, Hinata was finally able to enjoy herself thoroughly when she was dressed in a robe again to warm herself as the oil rubbed into the fabric, leaving her skin soft and moisturized as she sat in a comfy chair and had her nails painted. She chose a simple white French-tip and kindly refused the offer of fake nails, being more of a simple kind of girls, despite her old royal title as heir of the Hyuga clan. As for her make-up, to Tsume's and Hana's disappointment, Hinata had refused that too from the Inuzuka women that came to doll her up. After some persuasion, however, Hana managed to convince Hinata to apply her own make-up, which she eventually accepted, using nothing but a simple eyeliner on her upper lids, a tinted lip-balm, and some foundation where her cheeks hadn't been tattooed. After all, Hinata didn't want to put on too much gunk, being that she knew Kiba biting her neck would cause her to bleed and cry all over the place.

Hinata's stomach twisted and churned with anxiety as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, watching the worried glaze in her eyes more than she watched a few of the Inuzuka women around her making the final adjustments to her multi-layered, silken white and silver robe.

_"Such a pretty fabric to be ruined…"_She thought to herself, fingering the velveteen collar that fell over her shoulders, exposing her neck, _"but at least it's not in vein."_

Hinata hoped that Kiba was doing okay at this time as she had her hair bun-tied and sprayed before the women escorted her out, taking her to a small room just beside the isle she was destined to walk hand-in-hand with Kiba. It was crowded with Inuzukas from what Hinata could see, and the Aburames, much to her surprise. There were people everywhere and unlike a church, no silence; everyone was talking and laughing, happily conversing as Ookami Inuzuka, the leader of the Inuzukas, stood at the end of the isle at the alter with his wolves beside him and a book in his hand, glasses over the wrinkled bridge of his nose.

Kiba was nowhere to be found at first, until Hinata entered the little room and found him standing before, gripping the other side of the door, with a wide-eyed look on his face and a fanciful men's robe similarly styled to hers adorning his tall, chiseled body.

For what might have been the first time in both their lives, Hinata saw Kiba actually blushing; a light pink hue staining his tan cheeks just above his crimson tattoos of triangular fangs.

"Hinata…" He said her name quietly, his eyes darting left and right, up and down, and all around as he seemed to measure every inch of the woman with complete awe, "you look-…_Beautiful_…"

* * *

**AN: *Sings* LOOOOOOOVE AT FIRST SIIIIIIIGHT!~ Reviews thanked and appreciated :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Get ready to mate, Kiba and Hinata...Oh, if only you'd go to bed together too. Ugh. But that shall wait...MWAHAHA!**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch- Chapter Ten**

* * *

Hinata could have said the very same about her soon-to-be mate; that he looked just as beautiful as she did in that matching white and silver robe, no matter how much she refused to admit it to herself. However, her eyes…Hinata couldn't fool her eyes. They showed her Kiba there standing before her with a blush staining his tan, tattooed cheeks as he stared right back at her, returning her the amazement she faced him with; and he looked gorgeous beyond doubt to her.

"Th-thank you, Kiba-Ku-…Um, _Kiba_…" She stuttered out in reply to his compliment still getting herself used to calling a man by his first name only, dropping the appropriate suffix of 'kun' she'd use for all of her male friends. Kiba was no longer her friend, after all. He'd be her mate now; her husband, in the village's eyes.

"You two have ten minutes," one of the Inuzuka women smiled behind Hinata, snickering with another feral woman, "but hurry up! Get done chatting quick and get ready to start the ceremony!"

Before Hinata could react or even hesitate about anything further, the two women pushed her and Kiba back into the small room the man had previously just come out of.

"Ah-…" Hinata stood before the shut door, staring at it with a frozen sort of gaze as she stuck her hand out for the knob, but stopped herself short of leaving without giving Kiba an explanation, "um…I guess-…I-I guess we have this time to ourselves to speak to each other before the start of the ceremony, no?"

"Yeah," Kiba spoke from behind her, turning to face the room's large, one-way window, "y'know, there's a lot of people here…Not just my clan, but the Aburames, and hell, even Naruto's here…"

"Naruto-Sama's here?" Hinata raced to join Kiba upon the Hokage's mentioned.

Kiba's heart nearly dropped at her reaction and he felt the need to roll his eyes but resisted, reminding himself that Hinata might have been marrying him right now but not out of love; it was out of Naruto's order to preserve her life's protection.

"That-…That brainless-…!" Hinata began to hiss, surprising the wits out of Kiba enough that he whipped around to catch her glaring daggers through the glass and raising her fists before she eventually calmed herself, dropping her shoulders, "oh, nevermind. His idea might have been foolish, maybe even _insane_, but-…Oh, at least it's with you and no one else, Kiba…"

Now that, _that_truly shocked Kiba; more than the fact that she had insulted Naruto instead of drooling over him as she would back in their teenage years. Sure, Kiba knew Hinata had gotten over Naruto a long time ago once she accepted that he only cherished her as a close friend to his heart, but hey, sometimes Kiba just couldn't help but wonder if any sentiments remained inside of Hinata regarding the Hokage.

"…Yeah, you mean that?" The brunette ruffled through the hair at the top of his head, smiling a bit at Hinata as he raised his brow at the short woman,

Hinata took a moment to remember what he was referring to but upon memory, she shone a shy grin and raised her sleeved-over fist to cover it in timidity, "well, of course! You're my best friend…Remember?"

"Yeah," He blushed a little again, scratching the side of his freshly-shaved face, "I guess I'd rather marry you than any other girl, too."

An awkward silence ensued for both Kiba and Hinata as they both caught the meaning of the man's words. Though Kiba didn't mean for them to come out the way he had said them, both him and his bride-to-be became stuck on the thought of the sentence, and it was quite obvious between them that they were both on the same boat of thoughts, floating on a strange new ocean.

"Erm, not like that," Kiba backed himself up, biting his lip nervously as he stared out the window and at the crowd, "I was just sayin', 'cause you're not bitchy and you're not sour and shit like half the other chicks in Konoha. Like, you'd make a good wife. You're sweet and mature and yeah, that's what I meant."

"O-oh," Hinata muttered over the silence, nodding quietly to herself as she kept her eyes at the dark glass, letting a strand of her hair fall from her bunned hair to hide her bright red face from Kiba, "u-um, that's what I meant as well…Are you nervous, Kiba? I am...A-a bit..."

Kiba sighed in hesitation at the question, knowing he couldn't be cocky and lie and say he was totally up for gnawing the hell out of Hinata's neck and thus spewing her blood all over themselves.

"Eh..." He cringed at the mental image he unwittingly produced, "Well...I'm not exactly hungry-horny-vampire status right now, to be honest wi'cha..."

Hinata giggled at the joke "no, not about that; that I'm fearing, of course. I meant about...Oh...Y-you know...Well-...The whole thing. A-are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Huh?" Kiba faced her upon hearing those words, causing Hinata to do the same, "of course I am! Hinata, you know I'd do anything if it means protecting your life; even if it means I have to marry you. I thought you felt the same."

"I-I do, I-I just-..." Hinata stumbled over her speach, giving one last glance at the window before she looked up at Kiba again and found her eyes watering at the sight of the man she'd know now to be her lawfully wedded husband, "I-I-I'm so nervous! Oh God, Kiba, th-this is...It's actually happening! I-...I-...!"

"Hinata!"

Kiba caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Oh c'mon, don't faint now!" He kneeled on one knee, supporting her against his leg. Kiba desperately looked around the little room and found it to be empty before he could hope to spot some sort of cloth or piece of paper to fan Hinata with. He cursed at the lack of anything to use but his hand, running his fingers through the front of her hair to brush away the loose wisp that had fallen out of place. Much to his panic, Hinata was sweating and flushed and her eyes were slowly rolling left and right without focus, glazed over with tears.

"Hinata, please don't faint," He begged her, shaking her slightly at the shoulders, "c'mon, _please_! Hinata, it's not a big deal, I promise, we're just getting married and that's it. We'll walk down the aisle hand in hand, my grandpa's gonna read the vows and shit, I'll bite you, and it's done. If you faint then from pain or emotional shock, don't even worry about it! I'll carry you out to one of those massage rooms so you can lay down and rest a little while the after-party gets started. I'll stay with you the entire time, I swear. Just please, not right now...Hinata, you have to wake up!"

It was then when Kiba gave her one final firm but gentle shake that she snapped back to composure, widening her eyes once she regained her focus and saw her soon-to-be mate staring at her with all the worry in the world.

Hinata blinked rapidly before him a few times to clear her vision fully, taking more than a couple moments to adjust her mind back to reality as she remained there, held up cozily in Kiba's grasp. It was when she noticed how close their faces were and how the sensation of his strong his arms felt pleasant to her that Hinata backed her chin into her neck for room and held her breath, becoming bright red again as her heart raced beneath her buxom chest.

"K-Kiba, u-um-...!" She whimpered quietly, afraid to even _breathe _upon him despite the fact that she could smell that he'd been chewing on mint leaves recently, "th-this is qu-quite an awkward position for me...!"

Kiba immediately backed up and carefully helped Hinata stand once he realized just how close they were, "Oh shit, sorry, didn't mean to do that."

"No, i-it's okay, I understand..." She smiled at him, sighing with relief as she found support over her wobbly legs when she wrapped an arm around Kiba's neck and he held her tight around the waist, "you said...You'd carry me out if I faint after you bite me?"

"Yeah, of course. Anything you need."

"Well...Is it okay if you carry me down the aisle, too? The truth is, I feel really lightheaded right now, I don't think it's a good idea for me to walk on my own..."

"Yeah, that's totally fine, I'll let someone know to tell my grandpa. C'mon and hop, I gotcha."

Hinata hung on as Kiba bumped her up and caught her bridal-style, the man taking his bride out the door with him to where they stood and faced the aisle before them, ready to walk it together, as husband and wife.

* * *

**AN: LOLOLOL fluffyfluffyfluffy God I'm terrible. -_- Kill me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Mating ceremony, WOOOOOO! Oh God, so cheesy, so marriage-like. Enjoy!**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch- Chapter Eleven**

* * *

By the gentle hit of white rose petals falling upon his face and being thrown before him, Kiba learned to relax as he took his first few steps down the aisle between pews seated with his family members, the Inuzuka canines, and people of the Aburame clan. The dogs barked and woofed, everyone cheered and clapped, various people if not all hooting and laughing with glee as they tossed white rose petals at Kiba and his bride, who laid comfortably in his arms, her own set of limbs fragilely wrapped around his neck as her delicate knees hung over the strong clasp of his hand.

"Kiba, i-is this some sort of Inuzuka tradition?" Hinata giggled quietly to her groom, hiding against him and ducking when rose petals came tenderly cascading over her soft, blushing features.

"Yeah," Kiba did the same, shaking his head wildly to get a couple petals out of his unruly, brunette hair, "told ya a claiming ceremony is totally different than your standard wedding. It's a lot more fun and everyone is so involved with it, not like some serious, stern wedding where shit's dead silent. Everyone's happy for us, Hinata…"

"I know…" She whispered to him, unable to hold back as a deep red flush that took over her tattooed cheeks upon the sweet, shy grin she gave, "hm…I'm happy too. _Really _happy. This is…Probably the best day of my life thus far…"

Kiba felt his heart nearly skip a beat as the inside of his chest tingled, his stomach bursting inside of him with a flurry of butterflies upon Hinata's words. It was a sudden sensation he'd never expected to feel right here and right now, being that he was marrying his best friend out of an order by the Hokage to protect Hinata's life, not out of a romantic sort of love. Yet…Kiba couldn't deny it…He felt something inside of him he'd not quite known to be there, until this very moment.

Was it even natural? Was it a normal feeling to get, with Kiba getting married and all? He had no clue, and nor did he even question the source of this newly-found blossoming within his chest. All Kiba knew was what he felt, and that he felt it even stronger when he looked away from the crowd of familiar faces and stared down at one, single face; the face of his bride, Hinata Hyuga.

Then all of time stopped and he sort of just got lost in her gaze, his focus drowning whole-heartedly in those big, innocent pools of a nearly-white, pupil-less pools of lilac that were her eyes. They reflected him back, wide and sparkling with tears of joy, ignoring what seemed to be the rest of the world around them. Kiba and Hinata unexpectedly to both themselves got caught there for a moment, and it was where they both began to question their mutual yet unspoken feelings, becoming aware that what they felt might not have been such a solitary reaction to a happening as blissful as a wedding. No…It might have been something a bit deeper than that, as their smiles faded and their eyes peered deeper into each other's souls, almost as if searching for answers to their flourishing questions, and searching for those answers within each other's hearts.

"I'm glad you two aren't as pissed as I thought you'd be about this."

It was Naruto's laughing voice that snapped both Kiba and Hinata back to reality; not the fact that Kiba had reached the end of the aisle and thus almost walked into his waiting grandfather and the Inuzuka elder's two hounds, followed by Akamaru, who stood amongst the hounds barking happily at his master.

"Agreed. Naruto-Sama took quite a risk there, ordering you two to marry."

"…Shino-Kun!" Hinata gasped happily upon seeing her old team mate, standing beside the grinning, cross-armed Hokage, Kiba's mother, Tsume, and his older sister, Hana, as well as the family's ninja-hounds.

More surprising, however, were Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, and Neji, their cousin, who stood there as well with the men and women accompanying the Inuzuka elder and canines.

"Hanabi-Nii-San? Neji-Nii-San?" Hinata questioned with more confusion than shock at her brunette relatives, "but-…I thought-…!"

"Naruto-Sama gave us the permission," Neji explained, managing to crack a minor, nearly invisible smile, "I told him about how your sister and I never wanted to take part in your slaughter, and how we couldn't disobey the Hyugas, being that we're both under rule of the Main House. Hell, if either of us would have tried to stop Hiashi-Sama, we would have been killed too with you. There was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry, Hinata-Sama…I wish-…I wish I could have-"

"No, I understand. Please…Don't apologize," Hinata cut her cousin off, "I get it completely. There was no way to stop the other Hyugas unless more force came in…The three of us are lucky for the Inuzukas and Aburames. Especially me…Thank you, Shino-Kun, Kiba. I'm glad things turned out this way, strangely enough. Out of all the horrible things that could have happened with my own father planning to kill me off, this is actually a blessing. And, Naruto-Sama…Thank you as well. I might have disagreed with this order to marry Kiba before, but-…Now I see that out of all the possible choices, it was the best thing to do for my safety. Thank you for keeping that in mind…Thank you for choosing Kiba to protect my life from now on. Thank you…All of you; and Ookami-Sama as well for accepting me into your clan."

"Of course!" Naruto shot a thumbs-up in great joy, "hell, who else would I have chosen besides Kiba? Shit, if he can't scare off the Hyugas with that look on his face whenever he gets pissed, then no one can!"

"Yeah, thanks, _squirt_," Kiba laughed behind a smirk, addressing Naruto the way he would back in their academy days, "you're lucky Hinata and I get along so well…And _we're _lucky we get along so well. I can't imagine what a disaster it'd be if I had to marry someone like, say, Shino."

"Be quiet," the shaded man scoffed as everyone laughed in response, "fool…My heart goes out to Hinata for marrying someone as brash and hotheaded as you, Kiba. Still…I'm glad it's you she's marrying. I wouldn't trust anyone else to protect her. I don't think anyone else would either."

"True. If anyone lays a finger on Hinata, I swear I'll-"

"Kiba," The Inuzuka elder cleared his voice over his grandson, catching everyone's attention, then, "are you done with the jabbering, now? Such a big mouth on you, boy…You ought to tame that thing as well as you tame the canines."

"Sorry, Grandpa," the man smiled sheepishly in response, "yeah you're right; let's get on with this thing already."

With a signal to begin the ceremony, Ookami turned to nod at the Inuzuka woman at the corner of the rose-decorated wall, who in return rang a large bronze gong she stood by. In result, the clapping stopped, and the guests quieted, as well as the canines.

"We're gonna kneel for a bit," Kiba whispered to Hinata, waiting for two Inuzuka woman as they carried forth a large white drape and laid it on the floor behind him and his bride, "my grandpa's gonna read some stuff, and then I'll bite you. I'll be quick and gentle, I promise. Remember, if you need to faint, I gotcha."

Hinata gulped down her fear and her nerves as best she could, bust to almost no avail as Kiba walked with her around the drape and helped her kneel down on it facing forward to Ookami. Though he might not have been as afraid as she was, Kiba was definitely shaking a little at his fingers when he kneeled beside Hinata and clasped her hands between both their bodies, facing his grandfather as well.

"We are all gathered here this evening," Ookami began reading aloud from an old, wrinkled book, "friends and relatives, on the thirtieth of November, the end of autumn and start of winter, to join Kiba Inuzuka and a woman belonging of no clan, Hinata, as mates under Inuzuka tradition."

There was a mutual glance of nervous smiles between Kiba and a trembling Hinata as Ookami read on.

"With a bite to the neck of permanent scarification, this man will claim this woman as his sole property, his territory, his life-partner, and the only for the rest of his life that he will be allowed to touch under a mutual, respected consent of both love and intimacy."

Kiba resisted rolling his eyes at the last part while Hinata blushed and looked off to the ground, both knowing in their own minds that there was no love other than a platonic one between them and there would never be any sort of intimacy.

"With this woman's blood, the vows of this mating ceremony shall stain both her attire and her mate's attire, like ink to a canvas, sealing and marking remembrance to the sworn vows between mates which shall be followed until death do this man and woman part," Ookami licked his finger and flipped a page of the book, "face each other, lovers, as this is the last moment you have to yourselves as two separate people."

Both Kiba and Hinata shifted their knees beneath their silken ivory kimonos until they sat opposite of each other and met in one, solitary gaze.

"Do you, Kiba Inuzuka, take this clan-less woman to be your mate? Do you swear to protect her life until your very last breath at the cost and risk of possibly losing your own keeping her alive? Do you swear to cherish her, love her, and care for her until your last waking moment on this earth?"

Kiba felt the goose bumps growing on his neck as a cold chill ran down his spine at those words. It wasn't the meaning that got him to shudder, but the very aspect that this was finally it, that this was real, and that he was marrying Hinata.

"I do," he whispered, instinctively smiling at the pale eyes he found to be staring right back at him beneath forming tears.

"Do you, Hinata, surrender yourself to this man as his mate? Do you swear to live the remaining of your life by his side, under his shield, and by his company? Do you swear to cherish him, love him, and care for him until your last waking moment on this earth?"

Hinata grinned in reaction to Kiba's smile, her tears cascading down her tattooed face as she laughed silently with joy, "I do."

"Then, by the laws of my clan, my people," Ookami put his book down and shine a smile at his grandson and the new addition to his family, "I don the Inuzuka name upon this woman. Kiba Inuzuka, you may bite and thus claim your mate, Hinata Inuzuka."

* * *

**AN: Cliff-hanger. HA! HAHA! I'm so EVIL! Though I don't know when I'll start writing the next chapter. ^^; Kill me in the form of a review, please? XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: WARNING! Things get bloody here in the start of this chapter. Kiba bites Hinata.**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch- Chapter Twelve**

* * *

A blood-curdling scream tore through the ears of friends, family, and loved ones of Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka at the old building being used for the traditional Inuzuka claiming ceremony. The people of Kiba's clan sat still and silent in respect with their canines while young children shielded their eyes against their mothers and a few of the Aburame clan-members looked away and down at the ground. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, rushed their cousin, Neji, for comfort by burying her face against his chest as he plastered his hands over her ears and held her tight, unable to keep watching as for a moment he witnessed Hinata being claimed by Kiba by a deep bite to her neck. Even Naruto cringed at the awful torture his eyes showed him, striving to keep his gut strong as he bravely stood by a wide-eyed, unmoving Shino and dared to see what they both could have simply turned away from. Hana, Tsume, and Ookami stood amongst them with their hounds and Kiba's Akamaru, completely unnerved, however. It was a tradition they had all seen before, and many times.

Blood poured from Hinata's neck and ritualistically stained, if not washed her kimono, as well as Kiba's and the white drape they kneeled on with a hot, crimson waterfall. She gushed and she squirted from the juncture between her jaw and shoulder, forcing Kiba to take courageously take down gulps of her iron-tasting, thick liquids as he kept his fangs penetrated tightly into her flesh, his teeth clamped down hard on his poor, suffering wife. Hinata screamed and trashed in the restraint of his arms, writhing and trembling in searing pain, nearly choking on her own sobs as her tears failed to clear any of the blood that had sprayed up and into her face, as well as all over Kiba. Her chakra stream had been pierced by Kiba's fangs and thus sent her blood gushing out by the pressure. This way, both her chakra and his were allowed to mingle together in each other's bodies as a small offering to each other of their sacred vow before Kiba finally removed his mouth from her neck, letting the site of the chakra's raw entwining to naturally heal Hinata's flesh on its own, and immediately.

In turn, Hinata fell limply into Kiba's waiting embrace, her head hanging lifelessly over his shoulder as she submit herself into unconsciousness. It was finally over. She could rest, now, but in turn miss the celebration that began amongst the people of the Inuzuka clan, then, who knew how to carry on the ceremony. The Aburames soon learned to follow by the way they clapped and stood on their feet, some bold enough to scream and shout in glee as most the Inuzuka's would with their howling canines.

"That was-….Ughh…!" Naruto groaned out, clutching his stomach as he wobbled ever so slightly, "oh God…Guys…I-I don't feel so good, suddenly…I think I'm gonna…Ugh…Ahhhh…"

It didn't take a second longer than that for those around the Hokage to rush to him and grab him before he could fall over, while Ookami watched and silently laughed to himself in amusement, shaking his head.

Meanwhile Kiba hung on tightly to his wife and buried his bloody face into her shoulder, hiding from his friends as he felt his eyes begin to warm. By his own saline he smelled coming into the air amongst the strong musk of the iron in Hinata's blood, he knew he was crying.

"I'm so proud of you, Hinata…" He whispered silently, lacing his fingers deep into the tied up bun scalp to let her long, night-blue hair cascade freely around her before he kissed the side of her head, "God, you were so brave…You couldn't have done any better than you did. Congrats."

With those words she probably couldn't have heard, much less remember upon consciousness if she had enough strength to give ear to them as they came from her husband, Kiba wrapped an arm around Hinata's neck and another underneath her and proceeded to bring himself up off the bloody floor with her. The stained white drape was then left for an Inuzuka woman to pick up and fold cleanly into a laced bag before she followed behind Kiba.

Not a single person in that building kept themselves nor anyone else from cheering as Kiba walked back down the aisle he had come from. Even the semi-conscious Hokage chuckled, muttering incoherently in an almost drunken-like daze and managed to keep a somewhat steady clap going as he sat on the ground with his legs wide open and head rolling around, his friends awkwardly crouching beside him to keep him up and put to spare him the embarrassment.

_"I can't believe it…I'm married, now…" _Kiba thought to himself, keeping a watchful eye on his passed out mate as he made an exit out the large space of gathered people, finding himself in the corridor he had been in earlier. It was there that the woman who followed him guided him back to the women's massage room, where he could lay Hinata to rest.

"I'll start the after party in the back-building," the woman gave a cheerful nod to her clan-member, setting the bagged up drape on a table beside the door, "if Hinata-Chan doesn't wake up before it ends, I'll come find you two here again. There's no rush."

"Thanks, Kari," the man smiled back, watching as his relative left and quietly closed the door.

Kiba sighed as he stared at the door for another moment, his smile fading out before he found a massage-bed and laid Hinata over it as carefully and gently as he could.

"Damn…" He whispered to himself, knowing Hinata couldn't hear him as he tenderly pulled a couple strands of her hair off of her sticky, bloody, tearful face, "guess you're my wifey now, eh, Hinata?"

Kiba laughed quietly at his musing as he gradually walked to an old rusty sink at the corner of the room, taking his time to make it over to a set of towels where he found various massage oils and other materials used in the massages.

"Never thought I'd be marrying _you_one day," he spoke unanswered again, picking a fluffed towel to run under some of the water. Kiba waited and waited for the water to turn warm but it never did. The sink was old and cold like the little bed Hinata was laid over. No worries for Kiba, though. He knew he'd get her to a warm, comfy bed soon, and knew he could heat up the towel when he found a microwave the women here must have used to heat up the massaging oils. He folded up his towel and placed it onto the microwave plate, resisting the lazy urge to just toss the rag on in there.

"But hey…Can't say I'm upset or anything, right?" He laughed to no one but himself, turning to glance at the unconscious Hinata as he turned on the appliance to heat and meanwhile splashed his face clean, "I mean, I always wanted to marry someone beautiful. I got that…I wanted to marry someone sweet, too. Got that as well. Someone smart…Mature…Faithful…Someone who really loves me. Doesn't matter that we're just friends. We still love each other, right? I wasn't specific as a kid when I said I wanted someone who loves me. Heh, maybe I should have been, but then again, I can't ask for perfection out of life."

Kiba turned off the sink and retrieved the towel to find it nice and warm and took it to Hinata, where he gave her a long stare before he proceeded to wrap an end of the towel around two of his fingers and touched her slender jaw.

"I remember you always wanting to go to Tanzaku town to try out gambling a little," he chuckled at the memory, more distracted by Hinata's beauty than her blood as he tenderly caressed her, ever so slowly cleaning her, taking his time if not overdoing his lack of any hurries, "well, surprise, that's where the honeymoon's gonna be…And yeah, there's a honeymoon, but don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. My clan just rented us a little house for ourselves for two weeks so we can just explore the town as friends. There are two beds, so I won't have to sleep on the floor like I did back home, and you won't have to feel bad for taking my bed."

Kiba gave a laugh as he started wiping circles around Hinata's bubbly little nose, accidentally making a joke out of something he had never intended to find humor in. It was random, spontaneous, yet the man began laughing like a small child as he played with and jiggled her button.

"Ha ha! You have the cutest nose!" He grinned with amusement, "God, this is so wrong…Here you are, out cold, and here _I_ am, bein' a fuckin' dumb idiot as we speak…Err, as _I _speak."

Kiba made quick work of his little entertainment when her nose was clean, but found himself taking his time again when he went to her other cheek. He caressed her now tattooed features slowly, never questioning himself about why he did so in such an unhurried, appreciative manner.

"I know this is weird to say, but…" He muttered, watching as his fingers made tender circles over Hinata's pale flesh and around her crimson tattoos of the Inuzuka clan, "you're so pretty…God…I mean, I've always known you're pretty, it's obvious to anyone that you are, but-…It's like, this whole mating thing; marrying you and all, it feels like you've gotten prettier somehow. You're really gorgeous, you know that, Hinata?"

There was no answer from Hinata as she peacefully slept, but it was no bother to Kiba; just a twinge of bittersweet loneliness as he knew she couldn't hear his silent little confessions, and as he knew these were the ones he found impossible to make known to her, amongst all the other secrets they'd share with each other.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I'm starting to crush on you a little…" He admit, giving a chuckle at the thought, "keh, how about that? Isn't it just plain weird? Ha ha! Well, who knows…Whatever it is, only time will tell, right? Right."

And so Kiba went on like that, talking to an unresponsive Hinata, pouring his silly little heart out as he got her delicate flesh clean of any blood above her clothes.

* * *

**AN: God, I love this story too much. Even with next to nothing of inspiration, oddly enough, I've still been able to type up these past few chapters. Again, don't know when the next will be out, but I want this story to have many, MANY chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: New chapter...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch: Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Hinata could hear the galloping of horses as she slept against something comfortably warm, despite the fact that the rough bouncing around her made her empty stomach churned. As she paid more and more attention in the midst of her sleep, she could tell that there might have been two or three horses, and by the source of the galloping, she knew they were somewhere in beyond her. The sound seemed to be coming from outside, and she could feel a bit of a night breeze chilling her skin beneath what might have been a blanket, as well as hear that soft wind whistling through fabric walls around her. Then Hinata realized she was in a carriage. It must have been why the ride was so bumpy and why she could both feel and hear the breeze, as if it were blowing through the sail of a ship.

Hinata felt a bit of a sharp sting in her neck when she made the foolish choice to move herself. She was sore at the joints and weak at the bones. It was a good thing she was laid against a mountain of pillows, for if she wasn't, the blanket wouldn't have been enough to keep her cozy on its own. All in all, she was comfortable, for the most part. The pillows seemed to mold around her, even if they weren't really that soft under the fabric, nor downy. Actually, they felt a bit hard, in a way, and seemed to move on their own. Hinata figured it might have been because of the carriage shaking as she horses galloped over what might have been a dirt-paved road, until she began to hear a soft drumming beneath the pillows. It was a heartbeat.

Hinata opened her heavy eyes to find herself indeed in a dark carriage closed off with stapled canvas and fabric, but she wasn't lying against a pile of hard, seemingly-alive pillows; she was lying in the arms of her chiseled husband, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kiba…?" She mumbled out of her dry lips, lifting her head from his toned chest. Hinata grabbed the side of her head as it began to spin with dizziness, causing her discomfort, as well as making her reach out and lay her other hand over Kiba's chest for stability.

The touch made a sleeping Kiba lift his hung-back head and snap wide awake before he soon found Hinata, lying against his body, his wife now peering up at him with shock in her wide eyes, an embarrassed pink hue staining her cheeks, and her hand grasping his chest half where his kimono had been loosened a bit at the collar, thus leaving his unshaved flesh bare to hers.

"O-oh, sorry!" Hinata yanked her hand back and held it to herself upon both the sight of his naked chest and the sensation it left at the tips of her fingers, "I-I-I didn't mean to-…! I-I just woke up…"

Though, Kiba was so tired that he could barely even feel any sort of surprise at the abrupt touch that had awoken him.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay…I just woke up too, I guess…" he smiled weakly, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

Hinata was puzzled at how Kiba didn't seem to mind the fact that she had just touched him in an accidental, yet still somewhat intimate manner. She sort of just stayed there staring at him with confusion for a while and held her fingers with her free hand, subconsciously remembering what he felt like as the sensation melted away but left an imprint in her memory.

It took a moment for Kiba to gather himself and regain focus to realize both he and Hinata were smushed together in a tight little corner at the back of the private carriage. As he began to look around to get familiar with his surroundings, Hinata realized it too, and instinctively, they both began to awkwardly adjust themselves until they were both at a comfortable distance away from each other. The two became cold, suddenly, where their bodies previously laid meshed against each other. When they lifted the blanket to cover themselves, they realized it was too short to wrap their bodies in. Kiba and Hinata had to squish back together. Not that they minded too much, at least; and not that they'd admit it either.

"Small blanket, eh?" Kiba cleared the silence with a small chuckle, feeling a slight heat rise into his face as he looked off at anything but Hinata, feeling too clueless and strange about the situation to make eye-contact with her as they pressed up against each other.

Not that that was a problem for Hinata. She was too busy staring down at her lap to even notice. When she nimbly laid her head onto Kiba's chest again and allowed him to wrap his arms around her shoulders, she learned to ease herself with the strangely pleasant position. Kiba felt incredibly warm where he'd been covered with her body for God knows how long. He was big and toned. He could swathe her in complete warmth from all sides. Hell, he felt like a perfect fit against Hinata, even if she refused to consciously admit it. All she could do was enjoy him now and try to keep herself from questioning the strange new world around her. She had to live with the butterflies in her queasy gut and the blossoming tingles in her chest, though. She couldn't ignore her body's physical reactions no matter how well she could ease her mind for the time being.

"A little…" She finally answered him, crossing her arms under the blanket when she found it inappropriate to hold Kiba around the waist, "it's okay, though. It's not too cold outside, anyway…But, Kiba, where are we going? How long have we been traveling? I can't remember anything…The last thing I'm able to recall is you biting me at the mating ceremony…Everything between then and now is a complete blur."

"Well, to start, you fainted after I bit you," Kiba began, "so I carried you to the women's massage rooms so I could lay you down on one of the beds while everyone left to the after-party. When you didn't wake up for a long time, one of my cousins came back to make sure you were okay. She brought clean clothes with her two for the both of us. I let her take you to one of the baths to clean you off from the blood and dress you while I was in the men's bath doing the same for myself. You woke up by the time I came back to the women's massage room where my cousin took you back to after that, but you were still in a bit of a daze, so we just decided it'd be best for me to skip out on the after-party and have our ride come in early to take us to Tanzaku town. I guess we fell asleep here though until now…No clue for how many hours, but by the smell of the breeze, I'm guessing it's a bit after midnight."

"…Tanzaku town?" Hinata sleepily repeated, "what for? I thought we'd just go back to your house after the wedding."

"Nope, we're going to Tanzaku town to stay for a few weeks and gamble and explore and all of that hoopla," Kiba yawned, laying his head back against a corner of the carriage's cushioned interior, "like a honeymoon or whatever, but without the sex…"

Hinata felt her heart squeeze tight at the word before she noticed heat shoot up into her face again.

"Oh…" Was all she could say, "that's nice…I've always wanted to try gambling."

"Mhmm, I know," he smiled, to himself, "my family rented us a room at a hotel to stay at. They got two beds, too, so we can each get our own bed."

"And Akamaru-Kun?"

"Couldn't come. When Inuzukas honeymoon, we don't bring the canines."

"How come?"

"I heard it's so the couple can bond or whatever…Kinda lame, if you ask me, since we're not really married out of love."

"True…" Hinata sighed. Her heart dropped a little at the last part of Kiba's words, almost as if she had been wondering for a moment if maybe there was a chance that he possibly felt something more than friendly for her. She figured there was her answer: No. Hinata decided to just settle on that even if her question hadn't been asked and Kiba hadn't directly answered it. She would have never asked, anyway. It had to be assumed things between them were just friendly, though no matter Hinata told herself to keep things that way, she couldn't help but slip past her denial for a moment to realize she was starting to feel a bit more than that for Kiba.

"Anyway, I'm gonna knock out again," Kiba interrupted her thoughts, "g'night, Hina."

Hinata silenced herself for a moment when she lifted her head to see him close his eyes. She stared at him for a little while before she eventually tamed herself to lay against his chest again, wishing she could gaze up at him for a little longer.

"…Good night." She finally said, holding the blanket tight to herself, praying that she could fall asleep as her unanswered questions began to submerse her worried little mind into further confusion.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I don't know how much I'll be able to put out with fan fiction right now, since I've started college recently. I have a ton of homework, so things will be a bit slower for me in terms of fics. Sorry. :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Another chapter before I go to bed. As you can see, Hinata's feelings are becoming MORE than just apparent to her, now. And perhaps Kiba as well after what happens here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch: Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Hinata could barely remember much from arriving at Tanzaku town to being carried all the way to the hotel room that was rented for her and Kiba. She had been so weakened from her husband biting her at the mating ceremony, and so exhausted from the wedding that even her short nap in the carriage that escorted them both to their honeymoon wasn't enough rest for her. Lucky enough for Hinata, however, Kiba had carried her up to their hotel room upon arriving to their destination. That much she could still recall, as she was half awake by the time she was laid in her new large bed. Hinata could have sworn she had been mumbling something about Kiba not leaving for too long when he had gone back down to the hotel's lobby to retrieve their wedding gifts and bags. She had fallen asleep before he managed to come back up to their room.

Hinata had woken up this morning to the sound of a shower. It was bright out, thanks to the room's golden, satin curtains being parted to let the light in from sliding windows. There was a balcony outside with a chair and that apparently had been already used, judging by the bottle of water that sat in it. Hinata figured it must have been Kiba's when she spotted a beef jerky snack wrapped being pinned to the chair beneath the bottle. She laughed at the sight, sitting up in her bed to stretch and rub her tired eyes.

As Hinata looked around the room, she found it to be something quite fancy, not sweet and simple as she had anticipated. The Inuzuka clan wasn't too rich, but the amount of money that must have been put in for this honeymoon seemed to be quite the hefty amount. Hell, there was even a basket of chocolate-dipped fruits on the mahogany table next to Hinata's bed!

Not even thinking to brush her teeth first, Hinata gave a quick look around the room and made sure she was alone before grabbing a huge strawberry from the basket. She was famished and equally careless, not even realizing that the bathroom was occupied until she finished gulping down the fruit and wiping the juices around her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh God, I'm starting to eat like Kiba, already!" She giggled to herself, digging for another chocolate-covered strawberry, "mmm…Who in their right mind would pass up such delicious fruit for beef jerky?"

Then, before Hinata could wonder if her husband had somehow missed seeing something as noticeable as that perfectly arranged basket of delicacies, and before she could even stop her hungry mouth to save him some, she spotted a note beneath the woven basket.

"From Kiba," She read it aloud, taking it in her cleaner hand, "to Hinata. Happy breakfast…Aww!"

Hinata hugged the note against the chest and looked around to thank her husband for his thoughtfulness, but he was nowhere to be found until she remembered that he must have been showering.

"Aww…" She repeated again, this time in gloom, "he's still bathing…"

Hinata had spoken too soon. Just as she was about to put away the note and finished stuffing her mouth with half of a whole strawberry, a door was heard abruptly yet quietly swung open, stopping before it could hit the wall. Then out came Kiba from a corridor just left and beyond Hinata's bed, causing his wife to nearly spit out her fruit in her hand when she saw him.

"Oh, you're awake," he smiled nonchalantly, as if he weren't even aware that he was in nothing but a white towel wrapped lowly around his waist, "have you seen my razor? I could've sworn I took it out of my bag with the rest of my stuff, but I can't find it anywhere, now."

Hinata couldn't even _try_ to politely look off and away to the bed beside her own where Kiba's bags lied, nor did she _want_to, and much less did she think to cover her eyes and scream in mortification. No. Not right now. Not with the sight before her; the sight of a tall, tan-skinned man dripping with beads of water slowly trickling down the curves of his muscles, past the nooks beside the defined, triangular outline of his pelvis, down into the mysterious depths beneath his towel.

"This always happens," Kiba mused without a care in the world about Hinata seeing him nearly naked as he rushed to his things, "I'm always losing shit left and right and I didn't bring a spare with me."

He acted so shameless about having his body exposed to Hinata like that. At least she thought he did, but only because she questioned herself on why on _earth _it suddenly seemed like a big deal to her. It shouldn't have been. After all, they were teammates as teens and Hinata had always seen both Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame topless while sometimes they'd spar together or change their shirts after sweating. Hinata had seen shinobi topless plenty of times, and after a few years of being exposed to chests and biceps and all, she had gotten somewhat used to it. Yet, now…She was looking at Kiba in a completely different light; and it wasn't the light that shone through the windows, casting a magnifying glow over his chiseled, rugged physique.

"God, I need to shave," he laughed. "I have the razor for my face of course. I just can't find the one other parts. I mean, I've been feeling like a hairy beast 'cause of last night. 'Member?"

Hinata could barely answer her husband, but she sure as hell could remember the delicious burn she felt within her upon accidentally touching Kiba where his chest was exposed the night before; although, when he just asked her to remember, he'd only been talking about the little incident, and not the heat inside Hinata, which he had no idea about.

"O-oh, um, yes…I-I do…" she quivered at the sudden explosion of arousal deep in the core of her stomach. Hinata began to broil between the thighs the more she stared at Kiba' watching the way his back muscles would flex as he leaned over the bed and dug through his messy bags.

"There we go!" Kiba announced, grabbing the razor before he happily ran back in direction to the bathroom, being watched like a prey by a very predatory-feeling Hinata. However, just as Kiba turned the corridor, he stopped himself and peeked his head from the wall to frown at his wife as he sniffed the air with concentration.

Hinata didn't even have to wonder, then. From knowing Kiba nearly all her life, she knew just how powerful his nose could be, even without a soldier pill to enhance his senses on the battlefield. Thinking quickly, she stuffed her hand that was covered in strawberry juices down into her panties beneath the blanket, spreading the juice's nectar to cover the scent of her _own _nectar.

"W-what?" she innocently questioned, squeezing her knees up to make a tent over her lower body, blocking Kiba from seeing her obvious movements.

Kiba stared in suspicion and exactly at the area Hinata _prayed _he wouldn't detect giving off the aroma of her arousal. His eyes went wide and lips went stiff, as if he could literally smell her every move and know exactly what she was doing.

"I-is something wrong?" She pressed for an answer, panic clear in her voice.

Kiba averted his eyes from the place in question and shook his head at her in a hurry to leave, "huh? Oh, it's nothing."

Hinata couldn't continue her desperate attempts to rid herself of any further skepticism, then, as her husband left straight for the bathroom and locked the door in a dash. She was left there wondering who had outsmarted who, and now with her new gross-feeling, sticky lady-parts.

"Ew!" She winced to herself, yanking her hand out of her panties to stare at her fingers. Much to Hinata's dismay, what she was slimed with was…Well…To be polite, the juice of her own fruit, and not the strawberries. Then, to her complete humiliation, she knew Kiba would be well-aware of her arousal; not only that, but her sad little attempt to hide the smell from him with some freakin' strawberry nectar. It was obvious just by the look he gave her. Who was she trying to kid, anyway? The Inuzuka with the strongest nose in all of his clan? An incredibly stupid and shameful move made by Hinata, and she knew it as well.

Coming down to tears at the realization, all the ex-Hyuga could do was dress herself in outing clothes and step into a pair of shoes from her bags, then dart out the door of the hotel with some quickly-salvaged supplies in her hand as she tripped and trampled in search of a public bath.

* * *

**AN: LMFAO poor little Hinata. C'mon, silly girl...Don't you think getting strawberry juice on your damn vajayjay would make Kiba want it even MORE? XD Lol...Anyway, now there's really no way Hinata can deny it anymore that she's starting to feel a little somethin'-somethin' for her hot hunk of a husband, hahaha. Let's just see now how Kiba will react to everything that's going on. As it was mentioned in one of the first few chapters, I think chapter four, Kiba _has_ thought of her sexually before; but as I've been tying to imply, his little 'crush' on her hasn't started until now. She's always been beautiful to him but he's never gone past thinking of her as his best friend and "fucking sexy" as he's said in chapter four, until _now_ where things get deeper than just that.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Didn't check over this, so I'm sorry for errors. I'm really tired. Not sure when I'll start the next chapter, as my next quarter of college begins on January 7th. XD But I hope you guys can accept this chapter as a holiday treat, haha. It's a very slow fic, I know. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch: Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Kiba never had to wonder where his wife had mysteriously disappeared to by the time he was done showering. By a few sniffs to the air as he put on a clean sweatshirt and some pants, he already managed to figure that she had gone to a public bath, judging by the distance her scent had traveled and the mixture of her bathing supplies entwining with her natural aroma.

Hinata didn't seem in a very good mood by the light trace of saline Kiba picked up in the air when he sniffed her trail. He knew she'd been crying, and he also knew that she left the hotel room aroused. He just couldn't figure out why he smelled her womanly nectar mixed with the juices of a strawberry, until he remembered Hinata acting strange when she had witnessed him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist when he left his shower to go look for his razor. Kiba put two and two together and eventually came to realize that Hinata had tried to cover up her scent with the juices from the strawberries she had been eating this morning from the fruit-basket he had bought her for breakfast. A smart move, it seemed at first, until the man questioned if his wife really believed he was stupid enough to leave her arousal undetected by his honed sense of smell. Kiba knew in the end though that it was just her reaction of instinct; hence why Hinata left the hotel in tears to go wash herself.

There was just one thing that utterly confused Kiba, however. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that the answer to why Hinata had gotten aroused was most likely because she had seen him fresh out of his shower, while he was in nothing but a towel and dripping wet from head to toe. Kiba was more than conscious about his physique; cocky, in fact, about the exceptionally fit shape he'd keep himself in as an active jonin in the shinobi force. He just couldn't believe Hinata of all people quite possibly might have had a thing for him. That must have been why she reacted in such a way after seeing him nearly naked…Right?

"No…" Kiba verbally addressed the whirling thoughts in his mind, hardly able to concentrate on the video game he had been playing for the past hour as he waited for Hinata's return, "c'mon, Kiba…Don't even think about the possibility of that, man. Not gonna happen..."

Though, he couldn't help _but_ think of the possibilities. Those possibilities were quite endless; especially now, that they were married, they were alone, staying in the privacy of a beautiful hotel, honeymooning miles away from their loved ones, where what could have happened here in Tanzaku Town could have very well stayed in secrecy between them. Sure, Kiba and Hinata had gotten married for the sake of the man and his clan protecting the ex-heir's life from danger, but in point, they were still _married_. No matter how much Kiba tried to deny it, he _knew _this marriage could turn into more than just blood contracts and oaths. The romance could bloom under all the circumstances they were both caught under together, and it didn't help much that Kiba was beginning to develop feelings for Hinata. However, now that he had in fact realized and accepted his sentiments, a new question arose for him: Did Hinata feel the same?

As Kiba sat hunched over at the couch with a video-game controller in hand and unfinished snacks at the table before him, he heard a noise that caught his attention enough to stop everything completely; it was the sound of card-swiped beep that would allow his hotel space's entrance door to open.

Kiba barely managed to hit the start button and pause his game as he hurried to the door. He grabbed the knob as it twisted from the outside, and he pulled the door towards himself, finding Hinata at the other side with the opposite knob in hand.

"O-oh, Kiba…" Hinata blushed at the sight of him, her eyes wide and a tad shocked, "that was sudden…Were you about to leave?"

Before Kiba could answer, Hinata realized he had no plans of leaving by the way he was dressed in a black tank, a baggy jacket, and pajama pants. His hair was wild and damp at the tips from his shower and he was still barefoot. He hadn't left at all while she'd been gone to the public bath without a word to give him about her whereabouts.

"Oh, silly question," Hinata dismissed her words with a shake of her head as she slapped her hand over her face, "oh my…Okay. I left to go find a public bath, I'm sorry…I-I know it was abrupt, but I just-….I-I just got a bit antsy to shower and I didn't want to disturb you. Um, I guess I should have told you something, at the least…I'm sorry, Kiba. I'm just overwhelmed with everything that's been happening."

As Kiba processed her words carefully, he found nothing about the true reason she had disappeared from the hotel so quickly; not a hint of truth from her lips as he watched her nervously bite the lower one…As he began to stare…As he began to get lost at the sight, forgetting Hinata's little speech about her leave completely.

"I-I mean, first my clan trying to assassinate me, then getting married," she nervously continued, eyes darting left and right as Kiba gave her no response, "a-and um-…I think I just needed to get some alone-time…Just to gather myself a little…I've been going through a lot mentally. I needed some space."

Still, Kiba said nothing. He just nodded at her words, clearly not paying attention to them at this point as he watched the way she spoke them instead. He melted at the way her lips looked so delicate and plump despite the small shape of her mouth. It'd been a while since he'd gotten to get such a good, long look at them; why, most of the lucky instances he'd have gazing at her this way would be when Hinata was asleep in a tent with him on missions.

"K-Kiba?" Her lips moved again, sounding his favorite thing to hear in that meek, high-pitched little voice, "say something…!"

"Huh?" He whipped his head up from having fallen into that daze, pinching his fingertips over his eyes, "oh, I'm sorry…Yeah, I know you're stressed. Just tell me if you're gonna leave somewhere next, time, 'kay? I'm stressed too, and I got really worried with why you left."

"…Why I left?"

Kiba left his eyes alone to find Hinata's gazing widely into his own. Her face had gone red again and her thick, dark lashes were batting quickly. That's when his scattered brain caught up to his mouth, and he realized he had given away the fact that he knew the real reason behind Hinata's abrupt leave.

_"Fuck,"_he mentally cursed, dropping his face into his hand.

"B-but-…You didn't know until I told you just now…!" Hinata panicked, dropping her bag and slapping her hands over her mouth as she gasped, "Kiba, y-you knew this whole time why I left?! Oh my goodness!"

"Hinata," He sighed, trying to stop her before she'd begin a humiliated ramble. Kiba knew her all too well.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry, I- don't know what happened!" She stuttered over him, grabbing her bag to scurry past him and into the room.

Kiba shut the door and came after her, "Hina-"

"-I swear, I have no idea," she continued, pacing from the living room to their bedroom as he followed, "i-i-it was just an off-guard reaction!"

"Hinata," he sighed again, growing irritated by the second.

"I-I mean, Kiba, y-you're a handsome man, I guess, I-I think, oh, I-I don't know," she tossed her bag onto her bed and began unpacking her bathing supplies, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I don't know why I felt the way I did that moment, I-I-"

"-Hinata!" Kiba finally stopped her.

Hinata stopped folding her towel and dropped it to the floor, jolting with a whimper at the way Kiba had angrily shouted her name at her.

"I get it!" He snapped, "whatever, you saw me out of the shower and I was wet and sexy and shit and you got horny, okay, I get it, I don't care!"

Hinata gripped her clothes over her chest and ducked her chin into her neck, wincing at Kiba's blunt words as she remained with her back embarrassingly turned to him.

"I'm not gonna fucking get mad at you for it," he came into the room and stopped behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders gently despite his frustration before he turned her and forced her to face him, "just don't lie to me!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata broke into tears, turning away as she caught sight of the anger tensed in his features, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I'm-…"

Hinata quieted as she was pulled close to Kiba, guided into his chest by his arms wrapping tightly around her little body. He was like a blanket to her, really; swathing her in warmth and protection, with the masculine scent of his bathing supplies intoxicating her senses.

"Okay, okay, calm down…" Kiba lowered his voice, tucking his chin into the top of her head, "you don't need to apologize, I said I don't care, Hinata, it doesn't bother me...Just don't keep anything from me, _please_…Even something like that…"

Hinata said nothing but nodded, continuing to softly cry as she pressed her hands into his chest and gripped his shirt, allowing him to comfort her into an intimate embrace. His arms felt strong around her, and Hinata began to notice the little things about Kiba that made her want him as an actual husband, and with that, began accepting her sentiments. If he accepted them, she realized that she could, too.

"If you're gonna tell me you felt like that, then hey, I shouldn't keep secrets either," Kiba began to admit, "I've always-…I guess I've always been attracted to you, Hinata, but-…I didn't start having true feelings for you until the mating ceremony…I dunno what happened, but when I saw you in the kimono and everything, it just hit me that I was about to marry this beautiful girl who just so happens to be my best friend, and then _bam_. I just fell for you like that."

Hinata backed off of Kiba's chest and pushed him a bit, enough for him to loosen his arms and let her take a step back to peer up at him.

"Really?" Her voice cracked quietly, her little red nose sniffling and her lilac eyes shimmering in tears, her lashes drenched and thickly clumped together.

"Yeah," Kiba confessed, slipping his arm between them to cup his hand over her face. He wiped away her tears, tracing the healing scar left behind on her cheek where he had tattooed his clan's crimson fang symbols on her.

"I mean, how can I not?" He chuckled, "you're fucking gorgeous. I've always known that. I've always thought that about you. But the fact that you're my _wife_, now…It's kinda hard to restrain myself from developing feelings for you. It was kinda bound to happen; for me, at least…"

"So it-…I-it just happened? Out of nowhere? It just-…Hit you, suddenly?"

"Pretty much…You?"

"The same…" Hinata silently confirmed, laying her face to rest against his chest again as she wrapped her little arms around his waist, "it started little by little and then hit me…I've just been so overwhelmed by everything that's happened that I couldn't bring myself to realizing it so easily."

"Yeah, I understand. It's okay," Kiba squeezed her shoulder, "I've been stressed as hell, too. The whole marriage thing…It caught me off guard completely. Can't complain, though…I'm glad you're my wife and no one else. I wouldn't wanna marry any other girl. You're fucking perfect."

Hinata laughed softly at his words and they continued to make quiet confessions between an affectionate embrace. It was a good day, and a huge worry was lifted off of both Kiba and Hinata.

* * *

**AN: Aww, how cute, lol. Please be patient with me, guys. This is a slow fic, and I know a lot of you anxiously await new chapters, but please try to keep in mind that I'm a busy college student and a gamer at home. It's hard to write my fanfics these days, but I'm really trying. Anyway, not sure when the next chapter will be out. Just gimme a little time. ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: College is killing me. Sorry about the slow updates, guys, but it's hard to feel inspired, let alone motivated when you're a full-time student. I'm trying to write this fic, I promise. Okay? My other fics are just on a long hiatus. They're not dead until I say they're dead. Heat certainly isn't. I know it's been a year, but like I said, inspiration and motivation are tough things to keep a grip on. As for Hello, Stranger, I don't even know what to say. After THIS fanfiction, Heat is the next important one. In other words, yes, there's an order of importance going on. Don't worry, and don't spaz out, lol. I'm not dead, and neither are my fics. I'm just busy as hell and having a rough time with it all. But here, enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**To Rip the Wings of a Monarch: Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Hinata had barely gotten any sleep before she had woken up this morning. She spent the whole night with a commotion of wild butterflies in her stomach, keeping her up through most the night. Instead of getting some shut-eye like she should have for the day of taijutsu training Kiba had planned for them both, she spent the hours one by one tossing in her sleep, envying her husband whom she could hear snoring like a baby in the hotel bed next to her own. She was both sore and restless this morning; nothing a hot shower could even fix, when she only wanted to get the day over with. Hinata worried about how she'd fight now, without the Byakugan she had so heavily relied on all her life. To make things worse, it didn't help that she'd have to get physical with Kiba, now with their mutual feelings towards one another conscious and open between them both. Would she hesitate to fight him? Would she even be _able _to fight him? All of these questions haunted Hinata's mind as she walked through Tanzaku Town with her husband to an indoor training space they had rented for their time there.

"Now, I'm not gonna go easy on you, y'know," Kiba set his bags down at the corner of the room, near to where Hinata stretched near the middle of the open room, "you're trained well enough to be able to hold your own; even without the Byakugan helping you seek out all my chakra points. You better have those spots down to memory, Hina…I'm not gonna hold back just 'cause you're my girl."

Hinata blushed a little at what she had been addressed as. Being called his 'girl' felt different than being called his wife; his arranged, bound by contract, choiceless wife. She took a liking to the new status, though it meant nothing more than just another word to describe what she was to Kiba, now. Still…At the way he had said it…She felt that little blossoming of joy inside of her chest that let her know there was more meaning to this new word.

"I-I know, but don't be too rough, either…" She worryingly knit her brows at him, watching him walk from his bags to take a fighting stance before her as she did the same, "remember, I still have no idea how I'll fight without the Byakugan, I-"

Before Hinata could finish her sentence, the moment she had blinked had let what kept Kiba at a distance and what allowed him to come at her remind her of how dangerous this man could be as a shinobi fighting against her: his unmatchable speed.

Dodging an incoming kick to her face by just fractions of a second, Hinata managed to counter Kiba's move by swinging his shin away from her with the force of her forearm from the opposite direction. However, he was quick to respond, as she had always known and feared. Before Hinata could prepare for what could have come next out of Kiba's unpredictable fighting style, Kiba used the direction she had shifted his balance to for his advantage by following the direction of the swing, spinning to get on his other foot and kick her in the side, sending her rolling and tumbling across the floor.

Hinata hadn't even the preparation to catch herself at the end of her little trip with a landing, which angered Kiba in return. He could tell she was hesitating to fight.

"Come _on_, Hinata," he growled, getting on all fours, "get a _grip_!"

Hinata forced herself up as quickly as she could when she caught sight of Kiba's chakra flourish. She didn't even have to wait, and nor did she have time to when Kiba shot his fierce eyes wide open and locked them onto her as if she were a pray, hopeless of outrunning his predatory lockdown. He emit a low, animalistic growl at her and bared his teeth, newly sharpened to skin-tearing potential by his chakra as his nails did the same. She knew all too well by now that Kiba indeed wasn't going to have mercy on her. He never had when it came to sparring. The scars on her body reminded her of this and reminded her to always come at her opponent with the intention to kill; even if it was a friend, a teammate, a sensei, and in this case, her husband. She needed to fight him and possibly injure him at the means of keeping herself out of harm's way.

Kiba lunged at Hinata like a beast with the intention to slay her and make a meal out of her, claws ready to mercilessly injure his wife unless she could do something about it. Tossing away all but her killer instinct of a jonin kunoichi, Hinata dodged and evaded his attack, solidifying her fingers to a point before she focused her chakra to them and struck her husband in the shoulder, successfully finding and shutting off a vital point of chakra to his movements. She took advantage of this subtle distraction to catch Kiba off guard and launch her foot painfully deep into his gut, sending him flying across the room where only the opposite wall could catch him…Or rather, where the wall could only do so much as provide cold, hard concrete for his back and head to slam against, and where the floor could greet his nose with the impact of his tall, muscled weight, causing him to bleed.

Hinata almost faltered for a moment at that sight. She had forgotten just how much damage she could do the moment she watched her husband painfully prop himself up on his forearm, and then when he began to glare at her with his nose dripping blood all over his lips and the ground beneath his livid face. For a moment her hesitation nearly got the best of her until she forced herself to block her thoughts and emotions, giving Kiba only a moment as he roughly wiped himself clean on his arm and came at her again with speed dangerously on his side of the fight.

Hinata only dodged again, smart enough not to block a clawed hand, but this time Kiba was smarter as he used his arm behind her to snake around to her other hip, grab her, spin her, and shove her with a knee kicking her hard in her lower back. In result, the woman was sent crashing to the floor as she had the first time, rolling across the hard wood and chafing herself all over. When she stopped to get up, she found the side of her shirt torn off and her waist bleeding with five deep scratches that followed to her lower back, where Kiba had spun her and kicked her away. She touched herself and gasped in horror at the site of her blood dripping from her fingers, nearly setting herself up for another oncoming attack from Kiba as he pounced on her.

Lucky for Hinata, she caught her husband, launching her tiny hands up into his biceps as his claws landed into her shoulders, pinning her to the floor with a new set of bloody wounds to worry about. She took the chance of possibly injuring herself further when she pulled her leg in and shoved her foot into Kiba's abdomen, knocking him off his balance when she couldn't kick him off of her, as he held onto her little body with an iron grip.

Hinata flipped both herself and the brunet over until she was on top of him and allowed a single hand let go of him to strike, only to be countered and flipped back into their original position with Kiba on top of her.

"Don't even try!" He roared into her face, letting go of her shoulders to grab her wrists and pry her arms apart, where he pinned them away from her body and pried her thighs wide apart with his knees, situating himself between her legs.

Hinata tried wrapping her legs around his waist in hopes that she could swing him off his balance, failing to even budge him when she was completely immobilized by his dominance in the position. She had lost the fight.

"Fine," she panted hotly, her breath caressing warmly across Kiba's lips, "you win this time…"

"I kicked your ass…" He tauntingly grinned, his mouth bloodstained, his teeth still sharp and his eyes still feral as he glared down in victory at his flushed, sweating, messy, defenseless wife, "but damn, not bad for you…You almost hurt me there for a sec, you little squirt..."

"I did just that," Hinata smiled with satisfaction, seeing just how much of a bloody, sweaty mess she had equally turned him into; the sweat dripping from the ends of his unruly, dark hair, his jaw, running from his neck to where his toned chest trailed wet and flushed into the low, round collar of his tank, "look at you. You're a mess, Kiba!"

"Oh-ho, really?" He scoffed at her bold remark, raising a brow, "look who's talking. Your hair's a fuckin' jumble all over the floor and you're glistening down to your pretty little neck."

"So are you. And you smell strongly of testosterone."

"And _you_ smell like _turned on_."

Hinata's eyes widened and her breath hitched as Kiba's words sunk in for her. Her jaw nearly dropped as she realized not only _was_she turned on by the beastly, gorgeous man above her pinning her to the ground where she was at his complete mercy, but by the fact that Kiba had known it before she had herself.

"What?" He laughed at her reaction, "Surprised? I'm not. I'm turned on, too…"

Hinata began to slowly feel her shy, meek, usual ol' self come back when her brutal side of a trained fighter trailed off to return to her subconscious. Her stomach began to fill with butterflies again. The inside of her chest blossomed with glee, and-…That burning sensation; that embarrassing yet delicious to experience, burning sensation she'd get in the core of her being thanks to Kiba kicked in harder and deeper for her. It only burned hotter for him, with his legs prying hers wide apart. They were so close to each other; so unbearably close to ignore for the sake of composure.

"W-why?" She stuttered over a breath of exhaust, unable to keep her eyes from lingering all over her husband's exposed, broad arms. They glistened from a light sheen of sweat reflected by the lights on the ceiling above him. For a moment Hinata wanted to kick herself for shamefully and uncontrollably staring, but…Could she really do any different right now? She was pinned under his strength and completely vulnerable to him; bare for his taking. She had nowhere to go and neither did her wandering eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You're sweating all over, your hair's wild and all over the place, you're breathing hard…" his eyes trailed from her own, down to her mouth, where freed a hand off of her and brought his fingers to trace her plump lips, "…you're a hot fucking mess…"

Hinata wanted to say that he was the exact same as he had described her, and although she never would have voiced such words either way, her chance to voice any words _at all _was taken away, or rather, gently but hotly smothered away into speechlessness when Kiba's fingertips were replaced by his lips pressing tenderly against her own.

Hinata nearly shuddered at the joyous, yet somehow sensuously passionate glee that erupted within her chest. It was like something she'd been waiting to happen for forever when Kiba kissed her, when her eyes shut on their own, when she took a deep breath through her nose and held it still before slowly releasing it, lavishing in the relief she felt in Kiba's kiss. She melted. She completely fucking melted like a pool of warm goop at the way their lips meshed so perfectly together, interlocking before she instinctively bit his lower lip and pulled at it, gently and slowly sucking it, as if to savor the way he both felt and tasted to her body.

Kiba reacted quite eagerly to her move; more than Hinata had anticipated as he pushed against her mouth, forcing her instincts to take control of her and make the next move for her when her mind became numb and cluelessly shy. Hinata allowed his tongue past her lips, past her teeth, until she felt him against her own tongue and sighed again in delight at the way he felt. He was warm. Wet. Smooth. He had a hint of iron to the taste of his saliva, thanks to the blood she had dealt him with during their fight. His tongue twisted to mold against the curve of her own as she twisted around him, taking her free hand to snake into the roots of his dripping hair at the back of his head without a single thought about her actions, which became more and more fueled by primal instinct. It was when she mindlessly pulled him closer, when his chest laid over hers and then both shuddered with ecstasy at the sudden smother they gave each other that they both snapped out of their hormonal sharing of passion and crashed into a very awkward reality.

"Woah," Kiba shot up in surprise, scurrying to get off of Hinata as she pushed herself up to sit on her bum and slapped her hand over her mouth in alarm at what had just happened, watching her husband as he spoke, "holy fuck. Hinata. Oh my God."

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She panicked, gripping her free hand over her chest as she realized goose bumps had taken over her breast-area beneath her thin shirt, "O-oh my God, I-"

"No, it's my fault," Kiba shook his head at her, dropping his face into his hand as he crossed an arm over his lap, knowing Hinata wouldn't even notice that he had something to hide between his legs, thanks to the symptoms of arousal on men, "fuck…I'm sorry. I get really horny really fast, really easy. I guess I should warn you about that, now. Jeez…I swear, I'm not trying to get in your pants like that. Shit. Sorry."

"I-it's okay…" She blushed with mortification, pulling her legs into her chest, "I didn't-…Think I would feel like that either, but-…Wow…That was a little intense for a moment…"

"Fuck yeah…" He lifted his face to look at her as he stood and took her hand, "um…We should go back to the hotel and get cleaned up. But hey, listen…If I ever get like that again, feel free to slap me, okay?"

"Um, I won't …" Hinata smiled meekly as she allowed him to help her up, careful of her injured side, "I mean…Kiba, we're married…It might have not been a _real _marriage, but…If we both have feelings for each other…We-…We could pursue a relationship, can't we?"

"…You wanna make the marriage real? Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying that I do if you do, too…Small steps at a time."

"Then, yeah," Kiba beamed with joy, "of course I do!"

It was then that Hinata had her second kiss, ever, when she and her husband left for the hotel, where they could chakra-heal themselves and take their turns cleaning up. Kiba held her hand along the way; the whole way back.

* * *

**AN: Ahh, hope you guys liked this chapter. Some horny little kiss going on there, hahahahaha. XD As for the training, hope no one found that to be too hardcore, but hey...They're ninjas here, remember? Remember Kakashi teaching his students to come at him with the intention to kill? Yeah. That's how you spar in the world of Naruto...Especially when healing is such a quick option! :D And apparently...So is a hormonal little moment between Kiba and Hinata, here. Lol. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for such a long wait, but here;s another chapter! Still in college, guys...Still busy and stressed as hell. But I managed this one as recently I had yet another bad romantic experience, lol. Seems as though every time I do, and every time I go back to what I love more than anything: KibaHina. Lmfao. Always cheers me up. XD Anyway, enough about me. Enjoy the chapter! Got some smexy stuff goin' to make up for my absence, hahaha.**

* * *

To Rip The Wings of a Monarch: Chapter Seventeen

* * *

After a week of honeymooning in Tanzaku Town, Kiba had finally mustered the willpower to call his family back in Konoha. He didn't really want to tell anyone that he and Hinata had decided to make this marriage a real one, being that he was…Well…Oddly enough, kinda private about his love life. Sure, in his teenage years he and his male friends would always brag about banging hot chicks, but when it came to serious relationships, he was always a little hush-hush compared to the other shinobi. Now that he had a _wife_, and_ Hinata_ of all people, the last thing he wanted to do was let the world know and gossip about it. The horrors of Konoha gossip flooded his mind as he imagined all sorts of exaggerated scenarios of what could happen if people knew; mainly his friends. Kiba knew damn well all the guys would be asking him if he banged Hinata yet. At the very least, they'd all want to know 'what her tits were like', as he imaged they would desperately asked. God forbid they dared question her ass or her set of birthing hips and a tiny waist. Kiba groaned at the thought of having Hinata disrespected like that. It made him feel worse that he knew something like that would get him livid and violent. He was protective, too.

"I really don't wanna tell anyone, Hinata…" He moaned in annoyance, rubbing his face to avoid looking at her as she sat on the other end of the couch, "they're gonna be assholes…Ugh, I mean, I _have_ to tell my family, but-…Anyone else is just shit, man. They're gonna be perverts."

Hinata blinked innocently beneath her furrowed brows. She watched Kiba run his fingers through his wild, dark hair and hang his head. She worried at the nervous gestures she had known him to have ever since they were kids, and when she saw them, she'd panic a little, since Kiba was hardly ever like this.

"…Why would you say that?" She wondered aloud.

Kiba shot her a hesitant look then, "well…I mean, the guys, Hinata…We're all dogs, but-…I don't want anyone being a dog about you and asking me questions."

"Like?"

"Like, if we've screwed."

"…Screwed?" She tilted her head.

Kiba resisted the urge to facepalm. Yeah, her innocence was cute and all, but her naivety annoyed him a little sometimes.

"Yeah, if I've _fucked_ you, Hinata." He had to bluntly answer her.

Hinata's face turned a bright red, though she couldn't deny that his words turned her on slightly, much to her embarrassment.

"Trust me, they'll ask," Kiba rolled his eyes at the thought, "damn it, I love 'em all, but I guess sometimes being horny perverts can be a _bad_ thing. Growing up, we'd always brag about getting ass. Sometimes, we still do. But I don't think I ever have whenever I've been in serious relationships…At least I don't remember talking about serious girlfriends with them. And I_ definitely_ don't ever wanna talk about _you_ with anyone. I dunno if I can even stand it if someone asks me some dirty shit about you, assuming we've fucked each other."

There it was again. That word. That sentence. Hinata reddened a little more.

"God, shit," Kiba laughed, shaking his head, "I can already imagine some of our friends and the stuff they'd be asking."

"But, I don't understand…" Hinata shook her head back, "why me? Because they all know me? Or…"

"That too, but mainly 'cause you're…Well, to put it bluntly, Hinata, you're seriously so fuckin' gorgeous, and all of us know it, and I've told you this many times through the years. Believe me, your name always comes up when we talk about hot girls."

Hinata curled her toes and fisted her hands before her shy mouth.

"What?" He grinned, "I'm not kidding! Hina, I'm gonna get bugged hardcore if we ever tell 'em. They're gonna wanna know all sorts of shit. Mainly if I've boned you."

Hinata winced as her cheeks flushed redder beneath her triangular red tattoos. Then, Kiba noticed, and in his mind he put two and two together and realized what exactly was getting her to be more timid than usual.

He gave her a profile view and squinted at her for a moment, until a smirk grew across his lips, "you get turned on when I curse about sex, don't you?"

The woman gasped at such a straightforward question, her eyes shooting wide with all the mortification in the world, "n-no! No, o-of course not!"

Kiba grinned, "yeah, you do. I can tell. Say, c'mere for a sec."

Hinata quietly groaned in embarrassment when her leaned over the couch and took her gently by the hand, leading her to where he sat. Kiba managed to get her into an awkward crawl before he led her onto his lap, where she sat stiffly with her legs hanging off the edge of the couch, her thighs pressed tightly together.

"Relax!" Kiba laughed, wrapping his arms around her to hold her against him. He kissed her on the cheek a few times until she eventually began to have a fit of giggles.

"Jeez, I'm not gonna _do _shit, Hinata," he turned her to kiss her on the lips, making her laugh harder, "I'm just messin' around!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared!" She confessed. Despite her fear of the unknown, Hinata still found her husband's actions to somehow be hilarious, and deep down, she honestly found his ways of flirting with her to be quite adorable. It surprised her a little that he was cute about it rather than perverted. Then again, she knew it was because he was respecting her boundaries, until they remained there for him to approach with caution. Hinata was sure that once she let down her barriers, Kiba would attack her with the passion she could very well expect to be caged up within him, for now.

"Of what?" He raised his eyebrow at her as she glanced at him for a second, Hinata turning away as the kissing made her continuously giggle.

Hinata planted her hands onto his chest and tried to push herself away, only to be pulled back to him harder. She never noticed how toned he had gotten his body to be. Well, at least she never _felt_ it like that. She took a mental note that his muscles were hard and chiseled, and the fact that she was conscious of these thoughts drove her deeper into an endless hole of bashfulness.

And down the rabbit hole she went…Further and further, as she picked up on other things, like the way his body-spray smelt amazing to her, the warmth of his skin, the dampness of his kisses and the boldness of his lips assaulting her face in small yet fierce smooches everywhere.

"I don't know, but you make me so shy!" She nearly snorted.

Since Hinata couldn't push away, she resorted to embracing his neck and hiding her face from his ticklish kisses. It might have been the wrong move for her coy situation, as doing so only got him to start kissing her neck. His manner of kisses didn't change, but the feeling for Hinata sure as hell did. His kissing went from tickling her to making her hormones skyrocket. She instinctively clutched his hair and drove her fingertips deep into his strong shoulder.

"K-Kiba," she still managed to laugh, only, her body was shuddering at the incredibly new sensation she was being smacked in her sex-drive with, "please, o-oh God, please stop!"

The scent of her arousal bombarded Kiba's nose the moment he felt her jolt with pleasure in his arms. For the sake of curiosity, he became a little braver and tested where they were at my pulling the skin of her neck between his teeth to nip at her. Hinata's hand made a fist at the back of his head and she sighed softly. Her other hand clutched tighter and he could feel her nails over his shirt, gripping his shoulder hard. Hinata didn't laugh his time. She was silent, save for a gasp when Kiba pulled more of her flesh into his mouth, enough for him to suckle her behind his teeth as he kept nipping and gently biting. Her large breasts sunk into his chest as she sighed and finally, relaxed her muscles. Hinata practically melted on him, then.

"K-Kiba," She breathed quietly, "w-what are you doing?"

"Kissing you. Why?"

Hinata cursed in her head; she scolded herself for making him speak, as she warmth in his breath seemed to caress her flesh in such an unbearably hot sensation. She had to bite her lip to keep from making any sort of noise that would let him know she was turned on. Silly of her. Kiba knew as soon as he smelt the chemicals brewing inside of her body.

"Because…I-it feels nice…" She quietly admit, dropping her face into his neck and closing her eyes. For a moment, Hinata felt the urge to do the same for him, until she caught herself and stopped that thought from becoming an action.

"Doesn't it?" Kiba smirked a little against her flesh, biting and pulling and giving her goose bumps, "do the same to me, please."

Hinata knew it wasn't a suggestion, and despite the politeness, she knew it was a command for her to reciprocate his actions. Quite honestly, she couldn't turn that down. Not that she wanted to turn it down, either.

As best as she could without knowing how, Hinata imitated his kisses. She tenderly latched the front of her teeth to the curve of his neck and pulled until his skin slipped from her mouth, and she repeated, over and over in the same general area, stopping in places to kiss him and suckle his flesh.

That wasn't quite doing it for Kiba, though. He could feel just how painfully shy she was being, and had to do something about it. He swept her incredibly long hair over her opposite shoulder and tackled her under the jawline, kissing her harder and with a wider mouth. Kiba started to lick the skin he took behind his teeth, until Hinata slipped out a soft moan and bit down on him, flicking her tongue across his flesh in her mouth.

That worked perfectly, he thought. Much to his joy, Hinata kissed him harder and progressively began to squeeze her body to his, making him clutch her tighter by the waist. Without really thinking about it, Kiba ran his hand down her hip and eventually to her thigh, realizing her PJ's were shorts when he felt the smoothness of her shaved flesh. He spread his fingers across her soft lap and rubbed her firmly, kneading her meat. Thankfully, Hinata didn't object. She sighed with pleasure against his neck and only kissed him harder, taking her hand to his chest, and with the other, running her fingers through his unruly hair.

"God damn, you're turning me on a lot," he chuckled silently, leaning her back against the sofa to trail his kisses over the front of her neck.

Hinata hung her head back without him having to tell her, as her body reacted accordingly as she stopped kissing him to breathe. Her heart was beginning to race; even more so when Kiba lifted her from his lap to reposition and kneeled on the edge of the couch, getting her to open her legs and let him crawl in between them. She sat over his lap again, lightly touching his crotch as he gently pinned her back against the couch.

Hinata let out a louder sigh as she felt his tongue flick across the scarred side of her neck once he moved her hair out of his way once again. Her moan came immediately after when he suckled het scar from the mating ceremony. To her, it was a surprise that the bite he had claimed her with felt so sensitive to his touch, but to Kiba, it was something he had known all along. Anyone bitten into an Inuzuka's property was naturally more susceptible to his or her mate, mainly the claiming bite they'd be left with on their necks.

Kiba grabbed his wife gently by the hips then as he kissed her scar harder, getting her body to rock against his for a split second. She shook in his hands with pleasure as he tackled her sensitive mark again, drawing her weakness.

"Fuck…" he breathed out at her reactions, taking a mouthful of her neck and pressing his groin against her. Kiba smothered her with a firm yet non-aggressive force as he pulled on her hips, making her push herself out and sink herself into his groin.

Hinata gasped and moaned again, desperately holding him by the back of his head as she drew him hard against her neck. Her jaw dropped, and then her eyes rolled and shut.

"K-Kiba," she breathed shallowly, her chest beginning to rise and drop with her uneven inhales and exhales, "I-I'm starting to-…T-to feel hot…The room…I-it feels hot, suddenly…"

"It's not the damn room," He ravaged her neck with kisses, growing more and more aggressive by the second as he left deeper, darker bruises across her throat, "it's the both of us getting horny."

It was beyond late for Hinata to start feeling shy, now. His words did not embarrass her; rather, they gave her a small explosion of heat deep in the core of her stomach and made her realize just how turned on she was getting. Before she knew it, Hinata took notice of the soft motions that were beginning to develop in her hips. She was slowly starting to circle them back and forth, and apparently, she wasn't the only one making pelvic movements. She took note that Kiba was lightly thrusting against her and that there was something in a hard cylindrical shape sandwiched between them…And it wasn't anything of hers.

Neither of them were anywhere close to thinking about what they were doing, or about how far they were going in the matter of just minutes of playing around with each other and then playful teasing becoming sensual passion. If it hadn't been for the phone of the hotel room ringing then, Kiba and Hinata would have both most likely mindlessly continued without a single reason not to.

**RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!**

He kept kissing her.

**RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING!**

She kept tugging on his hair.

**RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! RII-**

"-Oh, for fuck's _SAKE_!" Kiba suddenly shouted as he jolted into a sitting up position, scaring the living hell out of Hinata. She snapped out of her delightful trance of ecstasy and fell back into the reality of the moment as Kiba carried her off of his lap and sat her on the couch.

Hinata clutched her head as she watched her husband pace to the table and grab the phone. She noticed the marks she had made on his neck and instinctively began touching her own, not able to see what he had done to her but able to feel the incredibly hot flesh and the dampness he had left behind. Hinata cupped herself between her legs, over her pants, and though she couldn't remotely feel anything wet like she did on her neck, she knew she would if she reached under her clothes and checked that blazed area of heat.

"My God…" She whispered to herself as she processed it all. Hinata covered her mouth in awe as she realized just how much she had done with her husband now in such a short amount of time. The only thing she could think was to thank God that she was married to him now and could use that as an excuse for her naughty, thoughtless behavior.

"Hey, Ma. Yeah, everything's fine." Kiba turned from the table to glance at Hinata. He covered the mouth-piece of the phone and furrowed his brows in concern, no longer anger.

"What do I tell her?" He said quietly, "I mean, should I let her know?"

"Um-…Yes!" Hinata shrugged cluelessly.

"Mom?" Kiba dropped his hand, "uh…Actually, it's more than fine. I mean that…Well…Hinata and I have decided to make the marriage real."

* * *

**AN: Don't know when I'll have a next update. Life is hectic. College is hectic. Ugh. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though. Reviews appreciated, as always! :)**


End file.
